Two Lovers
by HinaLove21
Summary: En una historia con cuatro culpables y dos victimas ¿Quien era el ganador?......el que soportara mas.Sasuke esta de vuelta en konoha ,pero no regreso solo.¿Que consecuencias traeran sus malas desiciones?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,aqui les traigo un fic de sasuke y sakura,estaba inspirada,jejeje,no me odien si no les gusta.

-dialogo-

-_pensamientos-_

Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, ojala disfruten de la lectura, aquí les va.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Había terminado de entrenar con Naruto hace poco, y ahora se dirigía a su casa, caminaba con lentitud por las calles de Konoha, recibiendo el saludo cordial de todas las personas con quien se cruzaba, volteó una esquina y se encontró de frente con un famoso restaurante local, él no hubiera prestado mucha atención de no ser porque su mirada se fijo instantáneamente en una cabellera rosa que podía verse a través de la ventana.

La chica conversaba animadamente, mientras comía un helado de chocolate, el chico que se sentaba en frente suyo solamente la miraba y sonreia, Sasuke bufo y retomo su camino, pronto se haría de noche y la verdad el no tenia nada de ganas de escuchar tontos gritos y reproches esa noche.

Se apoyo en una pared y se sobo las sienes, y eso que esa vida tan solo estaba empezando.

Se quedo ahí de pie un rato más, dándose ánimos para volver a casa, no se dio cuenta que en ese instante una joven pelirosa se acercaba a ese lugar, al parecer ella no lo noto, pues paso de frente ,Sasuke se reincorporo al instante y decidió hablarle.

-Sakura-la llamo el chico, ella se giro al reconocer su voz y lo miro con sorpresa, luego le sonrió.

-Hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le saludo ella.

-hmp, ¿Cómo es que Sai no te acompaña a tu casa?-

-mmm, bueno el recibió una llamada importante de la hokage-le contesto Sakura extrañada por la pregunta.

-hmp, te acompaño-le dijo él, empezando a andar en dirección a la casa de la chica.

-no es necesario, yo se que estas ocupado, no quiero molestar-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-te acompaño-repitió el chico, y ella lo siguió

Empezaron a caminar en un profundo silencio, hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo.

-Y dime ¿ya esta todo listo para la boda?-pregunto al chica, luchando por que el no notara el temblor en su voz, al pronunciar esa palabra, que tanto le dolía.

Y el no lo noto, más sin embargo en su mente pensaba en lo mucho que ella había cambiado, púes en otros tiempos ella no hubiera podido hablar de esto con él, sin saber muy bien porque, eso le produjo cierta molestia al pelinegro.

-no, aún no-respondió el secamente.

-mmm ya veo-

-¿Hace cuanto Naruto y tu son equipo con ese tonto?-

-¿te refieres a Sai?-el Uchiha giro lo ojos, y ella sonrió ,empezó a contarle todas las misiones que habían compartido juntos, como el nuevo _equipo _7,Sasuke solo asentía de vez en cuando, ahora entendía porque Sai no la interrumpía cuando hablaba, su voz era muy hermosa.

-_Esto es ridículo_- se recrimino mentalmente el Uchiha.

-bueno ya llegamos, es aquí en el segundo piso-dijo Sakura,Sasuke se detuvo y la miro un rato, ella a pesar de que sabia que algo ahí no estaba bien,y a pesar del intenso dolor que le provocaba su presencia le dijo:

-si quieres puedes pasar-dijo ella, y abrió la puerta principal, el la siguió sin decir nada,y entraron a su departamento,Sakura dejo las llaves en una pequeña mesa que había en medio de la sala.

-Espérame un segundo, iré a ver una cosa ahí dentro-dijo Sakura.

Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta, sé apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta el piso, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse

¿Cómo es que hasta ahora no había estallado en lágrimas?

Por otro lado, él Uchiha se paseaba por la sala del departamento de Sakura se detuvo frente a una pared llena de fotos, en cada una de ellas aparecía Sakura sonriendo y demostrándole al mundo lo feliz que era…_sin el._

Vio una foto en donde aparecían Hinata, Ino y ella en las afueras del cine de Konoha,luego vio una foto al lado de esa, aparecía Sakura con un vestido de noche de color verde que resaltaba sus ojos, ella sostenía con la mano izquierda una copa,y rodeaba la cintura del muchacho que se encontraba a su lado…_Sai._

El la sostenía por los hombros y mostraba a la cámara una sonrisa, que el podría calificar como victoriosa.

-_idiota_-pensó el

-Esa fue la noche, de la fiesta que celebro al hokage por su cumpleaños-dijo Sakura, sentandose en el sofá, el decidió imitarla sentándose en frente suyo, ella suspiro casi inaudiblemente, atrayendo la atención del muchacho.

-Bueno dime, sí no es mucha molestia, ¿Cómo es que la conociste?-pregunto Sakura.

-hmp, pertenecia a mi equipo, estaba siempre atrás mió, ella es fuerte, no esta mal, y me quiere, para mí, eso basta-respondió el chico.

Sakura se puso de pie y se sentó al lado suyo, el la miro fijamente, y ella no aparto su mirada.

-_una prueba mas_-pensó Sasuke-_si aun sintiera algo por mí, apartaría su mirada, como lo hacia antes_-y otra vez Sasuke Uchiha, sintió algo apretándole el pecho.

-Sasuke-le dijo ella, y el la miro al instante, prestándole toda su atenció la primera vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre desde que el había vuelto a la aldea hace casi un mes.

-Eso significa que no la amas-prosiguió la chica-Hay ,Sasuke,cuando las personas deciden casarce,es porque sienten que en este mundo no puede haber alguien mejor, para ellos, cuando alguien decide formar una familia es porque siente, que la persona con la que te casas,es la persona con la que quieres despertar todos los días de tu vida, verla a los ojos y ser feliz, sientes que la nesecitas y que no soportarías perderla por nada del mundo-dijo ella, mirándolo con ternura, el se perdió en sus ojos en ese mismo momento ,mientras que Sakura luchaba con las ganas de ponerse a llorar-Sasuke,en este mundo, cualquiera puede, ser fuerte, no estar mal,y quererte-dijo Sakura.

-_cualquiera menos tu-_pensó Sasuke, el estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta, pero luego decidió que no iba a rebajarse ante nadie, los Uchiha nunca se rebajan ante nadie

-Lo siento, creo que ya es muy tarde y que tienes que regresar, esperame un segundo, yo te acompaño, también tengo algo que hacer-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke también se paro y la vio alejarse, oh pero como la odiaba, odiaba cada parte de esa maldita mentirosa, odiaba como lo miraba, sin ese brillo que antes tenia solo para el, como sonreía, iluminando a todos los que veia,y no se daba cuenta de que cualquiera mataría solo por verla sonreír, como odiaba su caminar, tan altivo, moviendo sus caderas de un lado hacia el otro,y a el le daban ganas de agarrarla de la cintura y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Pero ella estaba ahí tan tranquila, ignorando todo lo que provocaba en el desde ese momento en que la volvió a ver.

**Flash back**

Estaban a tan solo unos pasos de su aldea natal, y Karin sostenía su mano con fuerza, mientras caminaba sonriendo con orgullo, a todo aquel con quien se cruzaba.

Ayer le había dicho que volviera con el a Konoha y que dentro de unos meses se casarían, ella no opuso resistencia, y recibió al noticia con una sonrisa, se despidieron de los otros miembros de su equipo, y cada quien partió por su lado, ahora que había cumplido con su primera meta era hora de cumplir con la segunda.

A lo lejos podía divisar a cuatro personas paradas bajo un arbol, y sonrió al reconocer al dobe, corriendo en su dirección, los guardianes d ela aldea los vieron a el y a Karin, asintieron con la cabeza y los dejaron pasar.

-Sasuke-escucho el grito de Naruto y se detuvo, él rubio se acerco a el y lo abrazo con fuerza,Sasuke se tambaleo un poco,y a pesar que quería con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de la mano de Karin ,no pudo, así que palmeo la espalada de Naruto con su otra mano haciéndole saber que su saludo era bien recibido.

Luego se acerco Kakashi y mirando la mano que tenia entrelazada a la de Karin, movio la cabeza negativamente en un gesto de tristeza.

No se dio cuanta hasta ese momento de que una joven se acercaba a el, con paso lento pero decidido, moviendo sus esbeltas caderas a cada movimiento que daba, y su cabello largo ondeado en las puntas y de un extraño color rosa pastel le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros, sus orbes verdes jade resaltaban la claridad de su piel, y sus labios rosados formaban una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo mas bello aun su hermoso rostro.

Sasuke, no supo porque, pero se estremeció al instante, en un movimiento invisible a los ojos de los demás.

-Bienvenido-le dijo ella, y el salio de su trance al sentir un aproen fuerte en su mano derecha, voltio a mirar a Karin y ella lucia enfadada, no le presto atención y regreso su vista hacia la chica pelirosa,y se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado, de hecho era un chico muy parecido a el,Sasuke ya lo había visto con anterioridad,y ahora ese chico le sonreía con sorna,y se apegaba mas a Sakura.

Kakashi se adelanto a hablar, notando la tensión del ambiente.

-bueno Sasuke ,a partir de este momento, todos tus derechos de ninja te serán devueltos,y pasas a ser automáticamente un Jounin de esta aldea,tienes permiso para empezar a reconstruir el barrio Uchiha cuando tu quieras,de hecho puedes ir a vivir ahí en este instante, la hokage quiere verte a primera hora mañana-dijo el ninja copia.

-hmp, no hay problema-dijo el Uchiha.

-Y bien Sasuke-chan que falta de educación, ¿Por qué no haces las presentaciones?-dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke-Ella es Karin-dijo y en ese instante de verdad deseo no tener a Karin presionando su mano, alejarla de el lo mas rápido posible, pues sentía una mirada verde jade fija en el.

-soy su prometida-dijo Karin rapidamente, haciendo que dos miradas llenas de reproche se situaran en Sasuke, el se fijo disimuladamente en la pelirosa que se encontraba en frente suyo, pero esta tenia la vista fija en algún punto del piso.

Otra vez, Kakashi decidió intervenir.

-Bien, ¿Sai no tenías que ir con Sakura a algún lado?-pregunto Kakashi, Sai se apresuro a contestar.

-Si, es cierto, bueno nosotros no vamos, fue un gusto conocerte, Uchiha-dijo el, tomando la mano de Sakura y llevándosela lejos de ahí, solo una persona fue consciente del incremento en el chakra de Sasuke, cuando Sai tomo la mano de la pelirrosa.

**Fin flash back**

Unos pasos lo hicieron salir de su ensoñación, la vio acercarse sonriendo a donde el estaba, Sasuke se giro para mirarla completamente, y fue ahí cuando ya no pudo controlarse.

Se abalanzo sobre ella, tomándola de la cintura y arrinconándola contra la pared, de un solo movimiento la pego por completo a el, la miro con tal intensidad, que de no ser porque el la sostenía, ella habría caído al suelo,Sakura enredo sus manos en el cabello del chico,y aunque sabia que eso solo la haría sufrir mas,lo beso,.y el le correspondió, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de su blusa, ella gimió ante el contacto,y el aprovecho para penetrar con su lengua en la boca de la chica se separaron en busca de aire ,y el Sasuke hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, lamiendo cada pedazo de piel que encontraba a su pasó, ella dio un salto y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro, quién se apego mas a ella, Sakura volvió a gemir,Sasuke la llevo hasta el sofá y la recostó ahí, situándose el encima de ella, la vio fijamente y encontró en sus ojos verdes,una profunda tristeza, que le hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho, entendió en ese momento que la había vuelto a herir,se sintió tan miserable, en ese momento.

Decidió que nunca mas iba a volver a herirla, así que intento ponerse de pie, para irse y nunca mas volver, pero cuando estaba por levantarse ,ella no lo permitió, estiro su mano derecha y le acaricio sus cabellos azabache, Sasuke la miro sorprendido, ella le sonrió con ternura y situó su otra mano a la mejilla derecha del chico,lo acaricio con un amor y una ternura infinita, que hizo que el cerrara los ojos, un suspiro se le escapo de los labios al Uchiha,y Sakura lo beso, con tanto amor y devoción, que el solo pudo, corresponder y abrazarla con fuerza de la cintura.

Ella se separo un poco del chico ,sé recostó sobre el sofá y le dijo.

-Tómame-

Y Sasuke,no se negó a su petición.

**_continuara..._**

* * *

waaaaaaaaaa es el primer capi d mi historia ojala que les haya gustado haganme saber sus dudas,sus quejas o sus comentarios a travez de un review.

gracias por leerme.

nos vemso en el proximo capi.

amo a sasuke ,pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaaaaaaa gracias por sus reviews, me suben el ánimo, jejeje bueno y quiero que sepan que si odian a Karin ahora, la odiaran más después.

chicas lo siento pero creo que aun no es momento para un lemon,pero en esta historia si habra lemon,por ahora lo dejo todo a su imaginacion.

-conversación-

-_pensamientos_-

Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece.

Capitulo 2

Una mujer daba vueltas alrededor de la sala de su casa, ya eran mas de las 12, y el aun no llegaba.

Ella no era tonta, y sabia muy bien en lo que se metía al aceptar la propuesta de ese hombre, y si la verdad es que si se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Sasuke, frente a esa pelo de chicle.

-_zorra_- pensó Karin.

Y si, ella ya se hacia una idea de en donde podría estar, su futuro esposo en ese preciso instante, pensar en eso, hizo que Karin se estremeciera de la rabia, esa tonta niña podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero nadie en este mundo podría hacer que Karin se alejara de Sasuke, eso nunca pasaría.

Porque el le había pedido a ella, que se casara con el, que formaran una familia, que le diera herederos, y si, aunque esa propuesta fue muy sorpresiva, puesto que Sasuke nunca le había prestado la mayor atención, ecepto claro algunas noches en las que ella lo buscaba…y el no se negaba.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio, sí después iba a dejarla?

Solo una persona tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y ese era Sasuke Uchiha, pero claro Karin no tenia la menor intención de saber la respuesta.

En ese instante, la puerta de la casa principal del barrio Uchiha se abrió, dando paso al último de los Uchiha, Karin se detuvo al instante y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, el le sostuvo la mirada y le dijo:

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-

Y Karin tembló.

El Uchiha ya había decidido que hacer respecto a su situación, mas aun con lo que había sucedido horas antes en el departamento de una pelirrosa.

**Flash Back**

Se despertó al sentir un movimiento entre sus brazos, movió un poco su cabeza y miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con una maraña de cabellos rosados, la apretó mas contra si mismo al recordar lo que había pasado, con su mano derecha le acaricio el cabello y luego aspiro su aroma…cerezos.

Sonrió un poco, pues irónicamente, sintió en ese instante que quería despertar con ella todos los días de su vida, ver sus ojos verdes y ser feliz, sintió entonces que no soportaría perderla y que en este mundo no podía haber alguien mejor que ella, para el.

Decidió que a partir de ahora seria el quien velaría sus sueños y guardaría sus ilusiones en un lugar muy cercano a su corazón, era raro esto que sentia, y no sabia muy bien por donde empezar ni que hacer exactamente.

Ella se removió en sueños y empezó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de azabache del Uchiha, quien la miro con algo parecido a la envelacion, sin embargo ella se puso de pie al instante, y se coloco una bata corta que había al lado de su cama.

Sasuke la miro atento a cada movimiento suyo.

Ella esquivo su mirada, y el sonrió triunfante al ver un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

-Yo…no se que me paso, no es necesario que digas nada, yo mantendré mi boca cerrada-dijo Sakura mirando a través de la ventana del cuarto.

El decidió no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Esto…yo se que vas a casarte…yo olvidare que todo esto paso-dijo ella con una profunda tristeza oculta en su voz, su cabeza daba vueltas y tenia unas ganas inmensas de ponerse a llorar, cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir que la habitación empezaba a girar, se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda al chico.

De pronto sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, y Sasuke se situó justo atrás suyo, con una mano le acomodo el cabello de un lado y hundió su rostro en el cremoso cuello de la chica, ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en el hombro del chico, mientras este la acariciaba por debajo de la bata, un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de Sakura, cuando el moreno mordió su cuello.

-Esto es lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora-dijo Sasuke con una voz ronca.

Y ella gimió el nombre del chico, al sentir sus manos sobre sus pechos, el sonrió.

-Voy a ir a mi casa ahora mismo-dijo el, y un gemido se le escapo de los labios, cuando ella se apego mas a el –Y.......le voy a decir a Karin, que no me voy a casar con ella-continuo Sasuke con la voz entrecortada.

Sakura se giro y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el.

-Promételo-le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos –Prométeme que ahora vamos a ser felices, prométeme que nada nos va a separar-le pidió la chica aferrandose al cuello del Uchiha.

Sasuke le acaricio el rostro con una mano, y le coloco un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja, la acerco más a el y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-Te lo prometo-

**Fin Flash Back**

Así que ahora nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión ,después de haber vivido en tanto dolor, era hora de que viviera feliz.,y esta vez le daría a la mujer que lo espero durante tanto tiempo ,lo que ella se merecía, y tendrían su final feliz.

Karin tendría que entender, no la estaba echando de hecho si quería ella podía quedarse, sería el quien se iría, le diría lo mucho que lamentaba esta confusión, pero que no podían seguir juntos.

-Karin yo…-

-Estoy embarazada-

* * *

Otra vez se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, aun era muy temprano para que amaneciera y sin embargo no tenia ganas de dormir.

¿Pero como iba a dormir, después de semejante noticia?

Y el no tenia ni idea de que hacer, y la cabeza le dolía por todo el sake que había tomado en las ultimas 3 horas.

¿Cómo iba a verla a la cara? ¿Como decirle que no podría cumplir su promesa?

¿Qué era mas importante para el? ¿Su hijo o Sakura?

No le creía, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que ahora cuando por fin sabia que era lo que quería…no podría tenerlo.

**Flash Back**

-Estoy embarazada-dijo Karin.

Ella ya veía venir eso, sabía muy bien que es lo que el le iba a decir, y por nada del mundo ella permitiría que eso pasara.

-Mentira-le acudo Sasuke, sin poder disimular su impresión.

-Es la verdad Sasuke, ¿Cómo puedes decir que es mentira?-le reto ella alzando la voz, dispuesta a usar lo que sea necesario para retenerlo a su lado –Vamos a casarnos, Sasuke, un hijo es algo que tu y yo ya habíamos planeado-dijo Karin.

-Quiero ver las pruebas- grito el ya cansado de esa farsa.

-Mañana mismo iré al hospital, para que me revisen y traeré la prueba de que tu y yo…vamos a ser padres- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabia muy bien que ante eso el no podría decir nada.

-Yo…..-murmuro el Uchiha, y se dirigió a la segunda planta de su casa.

-¿A dónde vas, Sasuke?-grito la pelirroja, siguiéndolo hasta el segundo piso.

El chico entro a un cuarto y cerro la puerta, oyendo los gritos de la mujer desde afuera, ella decidió dejarlo ,pues si de algo estaba segura es que esa noche el no buscaría a la pelirrosa, y con una sonrisa de triunfo se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con el chico.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá que había en medio de esa habitación, dio un largo suspiro y se masajeo las sienes, cerró los ojos y en su mente apareció la imagen de esa chica con al que había estado hace unas horas y a la que le había jurado hacerla feliz

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto tomo una botella y empezó a beber, maldiciendo su suerte ,sintiendo un dolor profundo en el pecho derrumbo todos los muebles que habían en la estancia ,patio y rompió todo lo que encontró al alcance.

Preguntándose como es que algo que con tantas ganas había deseado, podia hacerlo tan desdichado.

-Sasuke, ven a dormir, no seas infantil, yo se que la noticia te tomo por sorpresa, cariño-escucho el del otro lado de la puerta.

El Uchiha gruño al escuchar esa voz y estampo con fuerza la botella que tenia en sus manos contra la pared.

-Mi amor, mira el lado positivo…ahora tenemos una excusa para adelantar la boda-dijo Karin, ocultando una risita.

Sasuke no lo aguanto mas, se puso de pie y tiro una silla contra la puerta ,Karin salto en su sitio al notar que la silla la paso rozando ,y lo vio desaparecer por la ventana, ella estaba segura que Sasuke no volvería en unos cuantos días.

**Fin Flash Back**

Había empezado a llover hace unos minutos, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Se situó en frente de una puerta de roble y golpeo una cuantas veces, esperando que el dueño de la casa decida atender.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio soñoliento, quien se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-Teme ¿Pero que rayos haces aquí tan tarde dattebayo?-grito el chico al ver las condiciones en las que estaba su amigo.

-Querrás decir tan temprano, dobe- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa melancólica, Naruto lo noto y le dejo pasar al instante.

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón de Naruto, ignorando sus quejas sobre lo sucio que estaba y que mojaría su sillón nuevo, Naruto se sentó a su lado y Sasuke le contó su gran problema, Naruto lo miro con tristeza comprendiendo su pesar.

-Siempre tienes que complicar todo'ttebayo-le dijo el rubio –No sabes como me gustaría ayudarte, pero se que entiendes que lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte-dijo Naruto.

-Lo se-

-uhhhh, quédate aquí si lo nesecitas, tal vez quieras estar alejado para poder pensar'ttebayo-le dijo Naruto, parándose del sillón-se que esa miente-dijo el rubio,haciendo enfasis en la palabra ''esa''.

-Mañana me traerá las pruebas-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, teme? ¿Por qué no simplemente volviste sin ella?-

-No lo se, aún ahora no entiendo porque lo hice-mintió Sasuke, porque el si sabia la razón.

Sasuke Uchiha, tuvo miedo, miedo a estar solo…otra vez, miedo a saber que Sakura había mentido y que no lo espero, que quizás ella ya tenia a otra persona…mejor que él, sintió vergüenza a regresar esperando que ella cumpliera con su promesa y que pudieran ser felices al fin,y a recibir la noticia de que ella ya no lo quería mas, él no quiso permitir que ella se burlara de el por creerle, por ser tan iluso, así que decidió que no le daría el gusto y eligió a Karin en un momento de desesperación y de terror a sentirse humillado.

Sin embargo ahora sabia que ella nunca mintió al decirle que lo amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por el.

Y ahora el nunca podría hacer lo único que ella le había pedido…...no dejar que nada en este mundo los vuelva a separar.

Naruto tembló al sentir el dolor de su amigo, preguntándole al destino por que siempre el debía sufrir.

* * *

Ese día Sakura Haruno despertó con una sonrisa.

Se puso de pie, tomo una ducha y se puso sus mejores ropas, se peino el cabello y le dio una hermosa sonrisa al espejo, tomó sus llaves y salio a la calle dispuesta a encontrarlo, abrazarlo y preguntarle como el había ido ayer con:

-_la zorra peliteñida_-

Camino por toda Konoha,.saludando a todos con una sonrisa, de sus ojos emanaba un brillo que solo se podía denominar como amor.

Se cruzo con Ino y Shikamaru que iban abrazados a visitar la tumba de su sensei, se imagino a si misma caminando abrazada a Sasuke, como lo hacían ellos y su sonrisa se agrando aun mas.

Dio una vuelta por toda la aldea, mas no lo encontró, no quiso ir a su casa, pues no quería crear mas problemas de los que seguro ya había tenido al hablar con Karin.

Se encontró con Naruto que iba a visitar a Hinata, le pregunto si lo había visto, pero el solo negó con la cabeza y la miro con profunda tristeza.

-Tú eres todo lo que un hombre desearía tener para el Sakura-Chan, nunca dudes de eso, pero a veces las cosas…no lo odies-le pidio Naruto y después se fue.

Sakura decidió regresar a casa pensando un poco en las palabras de Naruto, entro al departamento y se sentó en el sillón, una descarga eléctrica la recorrió entera cuando lo entendió.

Justo afuera de su casa, parado frente a la puerta se encontraba el.

La puerta se abrió y ella lo miro con el rostro serio.

-Me preguntaba cuando decidirías, entrar- dijo Sakura con tristeza.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Sasuke.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, gracias por leerme, cualquier cosa ya saben, quejas, insultos, tomatazos, apoyo moral, háganmelo saber con sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son lo máximo, haber háganme saber si quieren que lo continué, esto aun no termina.

Jessy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas que me dejaron un review apoyando mi fic y también a los que me colocaron en sus favoritos y en history alert, gracias totales para….

_**Hatake Nabiki**__**,**_ _**LILI,**_ _**Bella Uchiha**__**,**_ _**tsuki-airen**__**, **__**EdiitH**_

_**Setsuna17**__**, Jesyber,**_ _**ANNEA UCHIHA**__**,**_ _**sakura-ssn**__**,**_

_**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M**__**,**_ _**asukasoad,**_ _**camii-ssk**_

_**sakuraxuchiha**__**,**_ _**Chocolatito,**_ _**By-TiNKi**_

Bueno,bueno,quiero decir que tal vez este capitulo me haya salido un poco tonto y aburrido, pero es que me parece que es necesario saber el punto de vista de los demás protagonistas, así que bueno en este capi veremos que piensan Naru-chan ,Hinata ,Ino y Shikamaru,aunque creo que mas e sabra lo que piensa Ino al respecto,recordemos que a pesar de todo Ino siemrpe conseidero a Sakura como su amiga.

-conversación-

-_pensamientos_-

Naruto obviamente no es mió.

CAPITULO 3

_La puerta se abrió y ella lo miro con el rostro serio._

_-Me preguntaba cuando decidirías, entrar- dijo Sakura con tristeza._

_-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Sasuke_

* * *

La chica decidió que no le dejaría ver su dolor, así que lo enfrento con la mirada y se arrepintió cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con los negros de el, aún ahora todo seguía siendo igual, _Ella _la niña tonta de siempre, con los mismos sueños y esperanzas, que con solo verlo temblaba, y _El _alejándola y evitándola ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar ahora? ... que tonta fue.

-Sakura, yo...-dijo el.

-No lo digas...por favor no lo digas-le pidió ella, entrando en su casa dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, él lo impidió y entro tras ella.

-Escucha lo que tengo que decirte-le pidió Sasuke tomándola por los hombros, ella de un manotazo se deshizo de su agarre.

-¿vas a quedarte conmigo?-le pregunto ella mirándolo con profunda tristeza, él desvió su mirada –Entonces no quiero escucharte-dijo ella.

El la miro serio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar el dolor que le causaba verla sufrir.

-Karin, esta embarazada-dijo Sasuke.

Y a ella le dolió, le dolió saber que contra eso ella no podía pelear, le dolió saber que había perdido en una lucha donde nunca hubo oponente, en una lucha donde nunca hubo un premio real,tan solo un chico cuyos sueños habían sido destrozados por el odio y el dolor, tal y como a ella le pasaba ahora.

¿Quién era ese hombre que tenia enfrente?

Era el hombre que amaba y por siempre seria asi, y esta era su oportunidad de ser feliz.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué se quede con ella?

No, ella no seria impedimento para su felicidad, ya era hora de que Sasuke Uchiha sea feliz y ella no iba a evitarlo.

-Pídelo, solo dime que quieres que me quede contigo, y yo, yo...-le dijo el, acercándose a la chica lentamente, casi con temor.

Ella avanzo hacia el y le tomo las manos notando un temblor en el cuerpo del moreno.

-No-le dijo ella abrazándolo ,no con miedo a perderlo, si no con amor.

Sasuke no pudo decir nada.

Que esperaba que ella, la mujer mas noble y tonta que había conocido, permitiría que el dejara a Karin con un niño...con su hijo, y sin embargo, el por un momento quiso creer que si lo haria, que por primera vez en su vida, esa mujer de pie frente a el seria egoísta, y le pediría que se quedara con ella, y el lo hubiera hecho, en serio lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Por qué haces esto?solo tienes que decirme que me quede y yo lo haré-le grito el alejándose y soltándose de el abrazo de la chica.

-No quiero que lo hagas-dijo Sakura situándose atrás del chico quien se encontraba frente a la ventana con al mirada perdida-no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría saber en que estas pensando, siempre me pareció que era un mundo aparte, un mundo tuyo, y rogaba por entrar en el-Sakura suspiró, se abrazo a el con fuerza y lloro, lloro para el, púes sabia que el no lo haría nunca.

-Siempre estuviste dentro de mi mundo-dijo Sasuke girándose y abrazándola-Y lamento haberme dado cuenta de eso...muy tarde-Sasuke oculto su rostro en el cuello de la chica y se abrazo a ella por ultima vez.

-Si el mundo llegara a acabarse...solo quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos cuando eso pase-sollozo la chica.

-Mi mundo no va a acabarse mientras tú me ames-dijo Sasuke- Dilo solo una vez mas-le pido el chico.

Ella levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los orbes negros de su amado, subió sus manos hasta el rostro del chico y lo acaricio con ternura, él cerro los ojos y espero las únicas palabras que lo harían despertar todas las mañanas, sabiendo eso el seria feliz.

-Te amo y eso jamás cambiara-le dijo Sakura.

-Eso basta-dijo el.

-Entonces vete...y no vuelvas jamás-le pido ella, el creyó que seria menos doloroso cuando ella lo dijera, y sin embargo algo dentro suyo se rompió al oír esas palabras.

Se alejo un poco de ella y antes de abandonar el lugar la beso y se pregunto si podría vivir sin ella.

-Sasuke-le llamo ella cuando el ya estaba por salir-Te amo- le recordó la chica.

No, no podrá vivir sin ella.

* * *

Un chico caminaba con rapidez por las calles de Konoha, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde y la verdad no tenia ganas de escuchar los gritos de esa mujer tan _problemática_ ,debía de estar muy loco al haberse enamorado de esa mujer ,el solo quería una vida normal ¿Y que le toca? Una mujer que definitivamente no tenía nada de normal.

La vio de pie frente a la tumba de Asuma-sensei, lo miraba con algún extraño sentimiento en los ojos y lo peor es que no había empezado a gritar, eso no pintaba nada bueno, se dijo Shikamaru.

-Ino-la llamo el y noto que ella dio un respingo al escucharlo-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el chico.

-Nada Shika, solo estaba pensando-dijo Ino acercándose a el.

-Pensando, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con la noticia que ahora esta rondando el pueblo-dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el pasto la rubia lo imito y emitió un suspiro.

-¿Lo saben todos? Y eso que tan solo ha pasado una semana desde que ella me lo dijo-

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto el de la coleta.

-Mejor, de hecho mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, eso significa que no esta nada bien, debe estar destrozada-

-que problemáticas son las mujeres-dijo el chico recostándose en el pasto y abrazando a Ino.

-Lo se Shika, pero los hombres no se quedan tan atrás, ¿eh? , no entiendo porque lo hizo, Shikamaru, ¿Para que volvió? ¿Para esto? ¿Para destrozarle la vida?-dijo la chica intentando no alzar la voz, pues estaban frene a la tumba de su maestro, y a el nunca le gusto mucho escuchar sus gritos-Lo odio tanto, y odio que ella no pueda odiarlo, no sabes cuanto me dolió verla sufrir así, jamás la había visto llorar de esa manera, no pude soportarlo-dijo Ino con un dejo de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué hiciste, mujer?-le preguntó el chico, levantándose un poco para verle la cara.

-yo....no podía quedarme callada ante el dolor de mi amiga-dijo ella como si fuese lo mas obvio.

-Dímelo ya mismo, ¿Qué hiciste?-le exigió Nara.

-Bueno pues.....-

Flash Back

_-¿A donde vas Ino-san?-le pregunto Hinata mientras acomodaba mejor a Sakura en su cama._

_-¿A dónde mas, Hinata? No pieso permitir que ese idiota se burle así de Sakura-_

_-No creo que sea una buena idea, ese es un problema de ellos dos Ino-san-_

_-Ella no puede, cuando se trata de él, pero para eso me tiene a mi-dijo Ino agitando su puño en el aire._

_-Será mejor que yo valla contigo, y así evito que cometas una locura-decidió Hinata._

_Y así ambas partieron hacia la casa principal del barrio Uchiha, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, se detuvieron frente a la casa._

_Ino toco la puerta, aunque en el fondo deseaba que no le abrieran pues tenía ganas de romper una puerta, la puerta se abrió y apareció una figura femenina que las miraba con desprecio._

_-¿En que puedo ayudarlas ,mocosas?-dijo Karin con una sonrisa._

_-En nada, vieja, tú no sirves para nada-dijo Ino._

_-Jajaja, no me digas, la verdad creo que si sirvo para mucho, si no entonces Sasukito no me habría elegido a mi en vez de tu entupida amiga-dijo la pelirroja._

_-No te atrevas a hablar así de Sakura, no te lo voy a permitir-Dijo Ino mirándola con odio._

_-Atrévete a hacerme algo....no puedes, por si lo has olvidado...estoy embarazada-se burlo Karin._

_-Con lo zorra que eres apuesto a que ese niño no es de Sasuke-le grito Ino._

_-Estupida, retractate ahora mismo, este bebe que llevo en mi vientre-dijo Karin tocando dramáticamente su vientre aun plano-es el heredero del clan Uchiha,y pronto seré yo la señora Uchiha y no esa entupida mocosa ¿Cómo se llamaba?-dijo Karin colocando un dedo en su barbilla._

_-Se llama Sakura y recuerda ese nombre por siempre, porque lo vas escuchar de los labios de tu amado Sasuke toda la vida, mientras este contigo teniendo sexo contigo, sí sexo, porque solo a ella le hizo el amor, se bien que ese baka va a nombrarla hasta en sus sueños y te va a doler, juro que te va doler-le dijo Ino con desprecio y la miro con asco._

_-Quizás si pase eso, pero sin embargo el estará a mi lado toda la vida y solo yo podré tenerlo ,mientras que ella vivirá soñando con ser yo-_

_-Eso jamas, nunca querría ser tu, ella es demasiado para poder compararla con alguien como tu-dijo Innata, quién hasta ahora había permanecido callada._

_-Serás tu quien querrá ser ella, porque podrás tener el cuerpo de el, pero ella tendrá su corazón-le espeto la rubia y la pelirroja ya no lo soporto se abalanzo sobre la chica dispuesta a atacarla,y cuando estaba a un milímetro de poder tocarla algo la detuvo jalándola hacia atrás ._

_-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-dijo Sasuke, quien hasta hace unos minutos estaba en una misión._

_-Hasta que por fin apareces, Uchiha venia a decirte unas cuantas cosas y me encontré con esta escoria, deberías limpiar mejor tu casa-le dijo Ino mirándolo con odio._

_-Habla de una buena vez, Yamanaka, estoy cansado y me quiero dormir-le dijo el Uchiha-Karin, largo de aquí-le dijo a la pelirroja y ella al instante se fue._

_-Que pena que este cansado, porque Sakura también estaba cansada de tanto llorar-le grito la rubia, y el Uchiha intento permanecer serio, aunque no podía negar que le dolía saber eso-y ella también quería dormir, sin embrago se levanta a cada instante llorando y gritando tu nombre-El Uchiha agacho la cabeza, ya no podía negarlo mas, él de verdad no quería que ella sufriera._

_-¿Me odia?-pregunto el chico aun con la mirada fija en el piso._

_-¿Cómo te va a odiar? Si te ama como no tienes idea,y de verdad me encantaría que pudiera odiarte-dijo la rubia con tristeza._

_-Lo siento-dijo el chico._

_-Eso no basta-dijo Ino-pero me conformo con saber que quizás tú estés sufriendo más que ella-el Uchiha la vio a los ojos en una muda suplica de que por favor no se lo dijera a ella-no se lo diré, eso solo le dolería mas,vamonos Hinata-dijo Ino,dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección a la salida del barrio Uchiha._

_Sasuke se quedo de pie afuera de su casa y sintió una mano en su hombro, levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba._

_-Sasuke-kun, esto es un recado de parte de ella-dijo Hinata tendiéndole un papel al chico,el lo tomo-No sabes cuanto lamento que los dos estén sufriendo, solo me queda pedirte que por favor intentes ser feliz por el bien de ambos-dijo la chica, lo miro por ultima vez y se fue._

_-Gracias-le dijo el Uchiha._

_-No hay de que,Sasuke-kun se que no por nada Naruto y Sakura te aman tanto, no eres una mala persona, así que no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario-y con esto Hinata se alejo._

Flash Back

-¿Estas loca mujer?¿como se te ocurre ir hasta ahí solo con Hinata?-le dijo Shikamaru.

-Hay no seas exagerado, pero pensar en lo que esta sufriendo la pobre de Sakura me hace sentir agradecida por tenerte y me hace pensar que al vez deberíamos casarnos ya mismo-dijo la rubia y empezó a hablar sobre todos los preparativos que deberían hacer, los invitados el buffet y etc.

-Que problemática eres, no pienso casarme con alguien que no para de hablar nunca-le dijo el chico empezando a alejarse de la tumba de su sensei.

-Shikamaru, no te atrevas a dejarme hablando sola, vuelve aquí en este instante-exigió la Yamanaka y solo recibió una carcajada de parte del moreno como respuesta.

* * *

-Ino si que esta loca, dattebayo-dijo un rubio sentado en la banca de un parque-que no ve que el teme también esta muy triste por todo esto-dijo Naruto, tomando la mano de la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

-Lo se, pero tienes que entender que Sakura es su mejor amiga y ella nesecitaba hacer algo para sentirse mejor, sabes que no le gusta sentirse inútil, y con todo esto, Ino siente que no puede hacer nada por Sakura-dijo Hinata

-Supongo que tienes razón, yo también me siento como un inútil, no puedo hacer nada para evitarles este sufrimiento, Hina-Chan-dijo el rubio.

-No te preocupes, al final la princesa siempre se queda con el príncipe, no importan las adversidades-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-y al final el tonto encontró a su reina-dijo Naruto acariciando el rostro de su novia, provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

-Naruto-kun-dijo ella.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambien, y de verdad agradezco que sea así dattebayo-dijo el rubio sonriendo ante las reacciones de su novia-aunque creo que la comparación de príncipe hacia el teme le queda muy grande, sería mejor decir que la princesa se queda con la bestia que después de un montón de técnicas como las de la obaa-chan para poder verse mas joven, se ve un poco mas parecido a un principe, pero no llega a tanto'ttebayo-dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-Yo tambien me alegro que hayan cosas que nunca cambian-dijo Hinata.

* * *

A VERRRRRRRRR QUE LES PARECIO, DEJENME REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EATARA MAS ENTRETENIDO Y SE SABRA QUE DECIA EN LA CARTA QUE SAKURA LE ENVIO A SASUKE POR MEDIO DE HINATA.

BYE GRACIAS POR LEER.

JESSY.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno lo se me demore mucho en subir este capitulo, es que tuve un bloqueo de escritora, quizás este capitulo este un poco tonto disculpen, pero de verdad me estoy recuperando del trauma que sufrí con los exámenes.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews me suben el animo ^^

Ayer se estreno Dragón Ball Evolución (creo que así era) en mi opinión no estuvo tan mal, esepto porque Vegeta no apareció T_T.

Lo bueno es que habrá continuación (aun hay esperanzas), bueno, bueno ahora si el capitulo:

-conversación-

_-pensamientos-_

Naruto obviamente no es mió.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Esa mañana despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza, que alguna vez hubiese sentido, aunque claro ese dolor no se comparaba en nada con el dolor de su corazón, no recordaba en que momento se había quedado dormido, ni mucho menos donde, así que se incorporo lentamente y se encontró en una sala conocida.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar buscando al dueño de la casa y lo encontró en la cocina hablando con alguien, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia ese lugar.

-No Naruto, el tiene que enterarse por si solo, por favor no se lo digas, solo empeoraras las cosas-

-Por Kami, Hina-Chan, esto no esta nada bien, créeme no se puede poner peor-

-Siempre se puede poner peor, Naru-Kun-

Una presencia a sus espaldas hizo que dejaran de hablar al instante, Naruto y Hinata se miraron preguntándose en silencio que tanto habían metido la pata, una voz grave los saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-No me interesa saber de que estaban hablando-dijo Sasuke, pasando de ellos y dirigiéndose al lavaplatos, se mojo la cara y se giro a verlos -¿Qué?-pregunto con rabia Sasuke.

-Nada teme ¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar con nosotros?-pregunto el rubio en un intento por calmar la creciente rabia de su amigo.

-No, ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el Uchiha caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

-Sasuke, no la busques-le pidió Naruto.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-le grito el pelinegro.

-Ya fue suficiente, Sasuke, no te atrevas, solo la harás sentir peor-le respondió el rubio, inmediatamente Hinata se puso a su lado y tomo su mano, él rubio volteo a mirarla y entendió lo que ella quería decirle.

-Me largo-dijo el Uchiha azotando la puerta al salir, Naruto estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-No-le pidió ella, Naruto suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

No era justo que el estuviese en medio de los tres, eran sus amigos y el no podía ponerse de lado de ninguno, pues no seria justo para los otros dos, pero por favor le estaban hablando de su mejor amigo, su hermano, y no poder apoyarlo en estos momentos le partía el alma.

Hinata le acaricio la palma de la mano, haciéndole saber que comprendía su sufrimiento y que ella estaba con el, era raro, pero Naruto nunca estuvo solo, ella siempre estuvo con el y en momentos como este, el no podía estar mas agradecido por eso.

* * *

Al salir de la casa de Naruto, la verdad le dio un golpe en la cara.

Estaba caminando por las calle de Konoha, hace mucho que la gente no lo miraba al caminar, púes se habían acostumbrado a su presencia nuevamente, sin embargo, todas las miradas estaban sobre el otra vez, si, la gente estaba esperando una reacción de su parte, cualquier cosa que les confirmara los rumores que corrían por sus calles desde hace unas semanas.

El no se dio cuenta de porque la gente lo lo miraba expectante impaciene por ver algún movimiento suyo, de repente se encontró frente a un gran anuncio pegado en un poste,se había quedado mirando el anuncio y no podía dejar de hacerlo, no creyó que fuese tan malo, después de todo el se había enterado antes que nadie.

Entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

No alcanzo a darse cuenta de cuando es que había formado un chidori y se acercaba corriendo hacia ese poste dispuesto a derribarlo y con el, ese anuncio que tanta rabia le causaba ver.

La gente se encontraba a su alrededor y no perdían detalle de esa escena, sin quererlo el Uchiha les estaba dando la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

El chidori, no llego a impactar ese poste, pues cuando faltaban solo milímetros para que pasara, de la nada apareció alguien y lo detuvo.

Las personas alrededor ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Largo todo el mundo-grito la 5ª hokage, al instante las personas se dispersaron y regresaron a lo que estaban antes de la escena armada por el Uchiha.

-¿Qué mierda ha pasado? ¿Que pensabas hacer mocoso?-preguntó la hokage muy alterada.

El chico solo bufo molesto y miro hacia otro lado, la persona que lo había detenido suspiro y soltó su brazo.

-Tsunade-sama, usted conoce a los chicos y sus tonterías, créame no es nada-respondió Hatake Kakashi.

-Pues a mi me importa una mierda las tonterías de este mocoso ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer? ¿No deberías estar por ahí con tu mujer, sí es que a eso se le puede llamar así?-le grito la rubia, como_ la sacaba de quicio ese muchacho, lo detestaba ya sabia ella que solo traería problemas._

Sasuke solo la miro con odio.

-no volverá a pasar Tsunade-sama se lo aseguro-respondió Kakashi, pues sabia la poca paciencia que la hokage le tenia a Sasuke.

-Pues que no pase de nuevo, no saben el dinero que gaste mandando a hacer esos carteles-dijo la hokage sonriendo con malicia –No quiero que nada le salga mal ese día a Sakura,solo quiero lo mejor para ella, es el día mas soñado para toda mujer,y en especial para ella-agrego la rubia mirando al Uchiha con desden.

-Fuiste tu-le grito Sasuke –Ya decía yo que esto solo podía ser obra de una solterona como tu-le dijo el pelinegro recuperado la compostura.

-hmp, mejor sola que mal acompañada- le dijo Tsunade –En todo caso ese aviso va dirigido para todos, excepto para ti, no te atrevas a aparecerte por ahí o yo misma te echaré a patadas-le advirtió la rubia.

El no respondio, solo le dio la espalda y continúo con su camino.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-le pregunto Kakashi.

-No lo hice por maldad si es lo que crees-dijo la hokage-no mentí al decir que quería lo mejor para Sakura, esto es solo el comienzo, Kakashi, si no sufres al comienzo ¿cómo serás feliz al final?-dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

Llego a casa más cansada que nunca, ir con Ino de compras era verdaderamente agotador, no entendía porque es que últimamente la gente la miraba al pasar por las calles de regreso a casa…_a su casa_,tal vez tendría algo que ver con los carteles que Tsunade-chichiou había colocado por toda Konoha.

Hace ya mas de 5 meses que le había dado la noticia a el por medio de una carta, y al día siguiente se lo dijo a los demás, ella quería que fuese Sasuke el que lo supiera primero, no quería que la noticia lo tomara por sorpresa, aunque después de todo tampoco creía que le importara mucho.

Así que exactamente faltaban 3 meses para el gran dia, las invitaciones ya estaban entregadas, la mayoría de cosas ya estaban listas y preparadas para ese día, todo listo, excepto ella, qué aun no se hacia a la idea de que en tres meses se casaría,aun no dejaba de sentir que lo traicionaba al hacer esto, pero era necesario, era lo mejor.

No había sabido nada de el en estos meses,lo ultimo que supo es que Sasuke y Naruto habían aceptado una misión de 6 meses de duración ,internamente ella agradecía que su maestra les haya mandado en esa misión, púes así lo tendría lejos, al menos el tiempo necesario para que se hiciera a la idea de que en unos meses se casaría con Sai ,y que ahora si ya no había marcha atrás.

Tenia que entender que su historia no tendría un final feliz, al menos no con Sasuke, en realidad, siempre supo que no habría esperanzas.

De verdad deseó que fuera mentira el embarazo de Karin, sin embargo hace unos días la vio paseando por la plaza de Konoha y ya se notaba un embarazo avanzado, sé atrevía a decir ,según sus conocimientos médicos, qué tal vez de unos 6 meses ,dolió ,en serio dolió verla y saber que dentro de ella llevaba al hijo de Sasuke,quizo romper en llanto y gritar muy fuerte ,y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque iba de la mano de Sai y el no merecía que ella le hiciera eso.

Cuando Sai le pidió que se casaran, el ya estaba enterado de todo, y la única condición que le puso a Sakura fue que nunca mas recordara a Sasuke y todo el dolor que le causó, lo único que Sai pedía era que nunca sufriera por Sasuke en su presencia, mientras ella cumpliera con eso, Sai estaría con ella y la apoyaría en _cualquier cosa._

Un hombre como Sai no se encuentra fácilmente, y ella tenia la suerte de haberlo encontrado y sobre todo tenia la suerte de que el la amara mas que a nada, por eso, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que el le pidiera, en agradecimiento a ese gran amor que el le tenía, ella había decidió casarse con el y hacerlo muy feliz, aún a costa de su propia felicidad.

Sakura suspiro,y se acerco a la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Sai,veia a las personas caminar ,despreocupados ,tranquilos ,calmados, púes la guerra ya había terminado hace algún tiempo atrás,la mitad de la aldea quedo destruida ,pero con la ayuda de todos ,pudieron dejarla tal y como estaba antes,las personas que participaron en la guerra contra akatsuki ,al menos los que sobrevivieron, tuvieron que encontrar un motivo para continuar, algo que los aferrara a la vida, algo que les de esperanzas para seguir,es así como muchas personas encontraron lo que buscaban ,y al menos la mayoría de esta generación de ninjas ya tenían planeado para su fututo una vida al lado de la persona que los ayudo a seguir.

Tenten y Neji, estaban ya con planes de boda, Ino y Shikamaru habían empezado a vivir juntos hace algunos meses, según Ino, ese es el primer paso para el matrimonio, Naruto, después de haber obtenido la aprobación del padre de Hinata, no habia tardado ni un segundo en proponerle matrimonió, así que ellos eran los segundos en la lista después de Tenten y Neji.

Y es así como los shinobis de esta aldea empezaran con una nueva misión, formar una familia y mantenerse unidos, quizás no será fácil, pero con amor todo se puede, o al menos eso es lo que Sakura creía antes.

Recordó el momento en que le contó a Ino que se iba a casar, habian llorado juntas por horas y horas, hasta que por fin sonrieron y compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

Al final entendieron que de una u otra manera cada uno seguía su camino, y cada uno tomaba sus propias desiciones, cada camino era diferente algunas desiciones quizás eran erradas ,lo que seguía de aquí en adelante le pertenecía solo a ellos ,un nuevo reto,una nueva misión que cumplir ,algunos la cumplirían con éxito, algunos quizás fallarían,y en cada uno de ellos ahora estaba escrito el destino de Konoha,de ellos nacerían las nuevas generaciones, cuya única misión sería, superar a las anteriores.

En ese momento el teléfono sono, y Sakura se apresuro a contestar.

-Si ¿quién habla?-pregunto Sakura.

-Soy Hinata-

-Hola Hinata ¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto la chica.

-Yo….Sakura…..ellos acaban de regresar-

* * *

Bueno supongo que ya sabrán que decía la carta que Sakura le mando a Sasuke al final decidí que seria mejor no colocarla con palabras y dejar que ustedes decidan que es lo que decía en la carta pero la idea general es esa, qué Sakura se casa con Sai.

¿no les parece raro,que sakura haya aceptado casarce con sai tan rapido?

¿que significa eso de que sai apoyaria a sakura en _cualquier cosa?_

¿de que hablaban naruto y hinta ,cuando sasuke los interrumpio?

Ahora Sasuke y Naruto han regresado y se le acabo el tiempo a Sakura para aceptar que se casara con Sai, veremos que sucederá.

Que tal les gusto????Dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas, chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a mi fic,y de antemano pido disculpas si es que tardo un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo,es que estoy desesperada con los estudios en mi colegio abusan de mi cerebro(^_^).

Bueno sin nada más que decir aquí les va el siguiente capi.

-conversación-

_-pensamientos-_

Naruto obviamente no es mió.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Seis meses fuera de esa tonta aldea, y nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual, o al menos eso era lo que creía Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando la Hokage les dio esa misión a el y a Naruto, Sasuke no dudo ni un segundo en aceptarla, él no era uno de esos hombres que huyen de sus problemas, de hecho, el prefería enfrentarlos cara a cara, pero de verdad que en este momento el no tenia idea de que hacer, de cómo actuar, cómo verla a la cara y fingir que no sucede nada,que no se muere de ganas por abrazarla y besarla y decirle que de verdad lamentaba todo esto,que nada de eso debió haber pasado ,que así no era como se suponía que debía ser.

El dolor que sintió en su pecho al verla de pie frente a la oficina de la hokage, mas hermosa que nunca, sonriente, feliz.....Embarazada.

De otro.

Se había preparado seis meses para este momento, para saber que decirle, cómo reaccionar, como mirarla, y la verdad es que ahora el no sabia que hacer.

Gracias a Kami Naruto si lo sabia.

-Sakura-Chiaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn-grito el rubio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su ex compañera de equipo y abrazándola con sumo cuidado.

-Naruto-dijo ella sonriendo y respondiendo a su abrazo-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto la chica.

-Excelente, con decirte que yo solo hubiera podido acabar con todos ellos, pero claro el teme siempre tiene que estar de metido ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto riendo.

-Cállate uzuratonkachi, sin mi no estarías aquí para contarla-respondió el Uchiha, y en ese momento ella dirigió su vista hacia el, Sasuke, al instante se arrepintió de haber abierto la bocaza, pues ahora que ella lo miraba el ya no podía dejar de verla.

La hokage, al sentir la tensión del ambiente decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, bueno, todo en orden, ya pueden irse, Sakura se encargara de hacerles el chequeo, acompáñenla al hospital-dijo Tsunade.

Los 3 shinobis asintieron y salieron del lugar rumbo hacia el hospital de Konoha.

El camino hacia el hospital estuvo, extrañamente, silencioso a excepción de algunos comentarios tontos de Naruto con respecto a la misión, el rubio suspiro de alivio al llegar al hospital, púes estar en medio de esos dos era realmente muy agotador.

-Bien ,empezemos, Naruto tu vas primero-le dijo la pelirrosa, mientras lo empujaba hacia su consultorio.

Sasuke, suspiro al ver la puerta cerrarse, al menos eso le daba unos minutos para pensar bien que le diría, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no pensó que verla después de casi medio año le afectaría tanto, pero es que ahora la veía tan distinta, esa chica que veía ahora parecía alguien mas fuerte, mas decidida, mas madura, más.......mujer.

Quizás ese fue su gran herror, pensar en ella como aquella niña de doce años que dejo un día inconciente en una banca a las afueras de Konoha.

Seguir pensando en ella como esa engreída y molesta niña que no paraba de seguirlo hace algunos años atrás, ese fue su error y ahora Sasuke lo sabia, él creyó que el amor que sentía ella por el, era tan solo un engreimiento del momento, que con el tiempo se le pasaría, que una niña así nunca podría servirle como esposa, que equivocado estaba.

Porque ahora que la veía frente a el, no veía a esa niña empalagosa y desesperada por atraer su atención, ahora el veía una mujer, una mujer fuerte, valiente, leal y hermosa y deseó poder estar con ella,y ser el quien se case con ella, ser el, él padre de su hijo, ser el ,ese hombre que la abrazaría y la protegería por las noches ,poder despertar y besarla todas las mañanas ,amarla y susurrarle al oído cuanto la deseaba.....cuanto la adoraba, ser él quien la sostenga en sus momentos de dolor, ser él quien la bese en sus momentos de alegría y ahora ese deseo parecía tan utópico ,tan fantástico y lejano, qué era hasta irónico.

Unos años atrás el podría haberle dicho a ella que se case con el, y ella habría aceptado gustosa, sé habrían casado, ubieran formado una familia, habrían tenido hijos, nietos, bisnietos y habrían vivido felices....y juntos, por siempre.

_¿Qué irónica verdad?.....la vida._

-Temeeeeeeeeee-grito el rubio

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe?-pregunto molesto, el Uchiha.

-Hace ya casi 10 minutos que te estoy diciendo que ya es tu turno-le reprocho Naruto-Por tu culpa me estoy retrasando, teme, Hina-chan me va a matar-le grito Uzumaki, arrodillado en el piso, en una muy buena pose dramática.

-Ya voy, que escandaloso-se quejo el pelinegro.

_Aquí vamos._

* * *

_Aquí vamos_

_Ya tuviste 6 meses para aceptarlo, así que hazlo._

-¿Hacer que? Por favor esto es demasiado, no puedo con esto, creo que mejor le pido a otro doctor que lo haga por mi-

_¿Y huirás como cobarde?_

-Eso nunca, seré cualquier cosa, pero cobarde nunca-

_Entonces esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo, porqué aquí esta el....buena suerte._

Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo, púes tuvo la suerte de presenciar el debate que mantenía la chica con su ya muy conocido inner, segundos atrás.

La chica enrojeció al darse cuenta de esto y eso provoco que el pelinegro ensanchara aun mas su sonrisa.

Ella recupero la compostura y le dijo:

-Siéntate-señalándole la camilla, el Uchiha camino con calma hacia donde ella le señalaba, sé sentó y la miro fijamente, ella noto esto, pero aun así decidió no hacerle mucho caso,y se acerco a el.

-Quítate el polo-le ordeno ella, y el obedeció al instante, ella decidió no hacer el ridículo mirando sus bien formados bíceps y cargando su mano con chacra verde, empezó a curarlo.

Sasuke la miraba sin perderse detalle de todo lo que hacia, sé dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad para decirle algo, pero como siempre fue ella quien se adelanto.

-Me doy cuenta de que la misión no les causo muchos problemas, púes Naruto y tú no están mal heridos-

-hmp-

-Bueno ya me di cuanta de que no pretendes decir nada-

-hmp-

-Esta bien, porque yo tampoco tengo nada que decir, dé hecho no se ni siquiera porque te estoy hablando, sí eres un antisocial, estoy perdiendo tiempo y malgastando ener….-

No se dio cuenta de cuando fue que el empezó a besarla, pero ahora lo único que sabia, era que en serio había extrañado sus besos, no tardo en pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, mientras que el acariciaba la espalda de la chica.

El beso tuvo que terminar cuando a los dos empezó a faltarles el aire, sin embargo se mantuvieron unidos por un abrazo que significaba muchas cosas para ellos dos, pocos minutos después ella volvió a buscar los labios del chico y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas durante el beso ,Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro extrañado,ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y lloro aun con mas fuerza, él no tenia idea de que hacer en ese momento ,así que la abrazo y acaricio su cabello mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro.

En su mente ella le rogaba a Sai que la perdonara, pero ella amaba a ese hombre y por nada del mundo rechazaría una oportunidad para estar con él, así que siempre estaría cuando el la buscara y cuando el la quisiera, para el mundo seria la mujer de Sai, pero en su corazón por siempre seria la de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Te amo-sollozo ella-De verdad te amo-le repitió Sakura.

Y a Sasuke, nunca le habían dolido tanto esas palabras como ahora, que las escuchaba en ese sollozo lastimero y roto, sé dio cuenta de que había hecho mucho daño con sus malas desiciones, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

No habían culpables en esa historia, claro excepto el.

Karin no era culpable por amarlo a el, y haber aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.

Sai no era culpable por amar a Sakura, y esta dispuesto a todo para hacerla feliz

Sakura no era culpable por amar a Sasuke con todo su ser, ella no era culpable por haber aceptado la propuesta de Sai, ella no era culpable por querer ser feliz.

Pero sasuke,era culpable por haberle propuesto a Karin que se case con él, por no haberle creído a Sakura cuando le dijo que lo amaba esa noche a las afueras de konoha,por no poder hacer feliz a Karin,porque no la ama, porqué ama a Sakura y no puede hacerla feliz, por meterse entre Sakura y Sai,sabiendo muy bien lo que este sentía por ella, por arruinar la vida de ese hijo suyo que va a nacer en una familia donde no hay amor, por ese hijo de Sakura que nacerá de una relación en la que ella no es feliz.

Así que la abrazo y la beso y seco sus lágrimas y no se canso de susurrarle que por favor.........le perdonara.

Porque el también la amaba.

Porque solo con ella el podía sentir que valía la pena vivir.

* * *

Esa noche llego a su casa y agradeció tener la cena lista en la mesa, como era de suponerse Karin no estaba ahí, pues el se lo había ordenado,que cuando el llegara no se atreviera a esperaralo en la puerta ,no queria verla ,ni tenerla cerca ,pues le recordaba que por mas que quisiera......el no podia dejarla, pero hoy ,el habia entendido algo , asi que esa noche subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que compartía con ella y la encontró de pie frente a la ventana, se acerco a ella con cuidado, puso una mano en su hombro y Karin se giro a mirarlo.

Sasuke la abrazo y le dijo:

-Lo siento-

Ella lo miro con curiosidad y le sonrió con tristeza.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, Sasuke, solo con ella-le dijo Karin girándose de nuevo hacia la ventana y volvió a repetir-Solo con ella-

El caminò hacia la ventana y se situó a su lado, tomo su mano y susurro:

-solo con ella-

Y ahora quedaban exactamente 3 meses para que su hijo naciera.

3 meses para que el se casara con Karin.

3 meses para que Sakura se casara con Sai.

3 meses para perder a Sakura......para siempre.

* * *

Bueno aqui tienen el capitulo 5 de esta humilde historia,basicamente esta hecho para que entiendan mejor como estan la cosas y como iran mas adelante.

vemos a una Karin mas madura y mas resignada a que Sasuke nunca la va a amar,de hecho,acepta explicitamente que no es con ella con quien debe desculparse sino con saku.

en el proximo capi veran que pinta Sai en esto y que es lo que el piensa al respecto,en realidad veremos esto desde el punto d evista de Sai y Karin y como se sienten con todo esto.

en el proximo capi se sabran otras verdades

dejen reviews con sus comentariso y sus dudas espero ir respondiendolas poco a poco.

gracias por todo.

Jessy.


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6**

conversación-

_-pensamientos-_

Naruto obviamente no es mió

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que los vi

Me pregunto, que es lo que debí haber hecho en ese momento, aún ahora me pregunto si estuvo bien no hacer nada, que debí haber hecho, decirle a ella que no lo ame, decirle a el que no la ame,o simplemente no amarla mas.

En que momento fue que el destino se encapricho con ellos…._con nosotros._

Porque es que una historia que debió haber sido de dos, se convirtió en una de cuatro…._de seis._

Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, haría cualquier cosa por que fuera feliz….._pero, es que acaso no lo es ahora._

Porque la veo sonreír entre sus brazos y besar sus labios con amor, porqué lo veo abrazarla con fuerza y tocarla con amor ,yo no se muy bien como se le llama a eso que sentí en ese momento ,pues no soy muy bueno con los sentimientos ,solo se que en ese instante ,cuando la vi con el ,sentí un dolor tan grande en el pecho ,lo único que quería hacer era ir hacia ella y arrancarla de sus brazos ,abrazarla y hacer que me ame ,que me ame como lo ama a el, pero no pude.

Cobarde.

Sí, tal vez.

O simplemente fue que me vi incapaz de hacerla sufrir, con que derecho podía ir y alejarla de el, si lo que quiero es que ella sea feliz, con el lo es.

Lo vi en sus ojos…._en los de el también._

Recuerdo bien el momento en que me di cuenta que la amaba…. _un día antes de que el anunciara su regreso._

Yo había leído mucho sobre amor, desde que empecé a sentirme extraño cuando estaba con ella, me pregunte si eso seria amor, me pregunte tal vez si ella sentiría algo parecido por mi, escuche mucho sobre el…._Sasuke Uchiha_, y del amor que ella le profesaba, decidí que debía asegurarme si es que ella ya no sentía eso por el.

Así que ese día….._cuando el volviera_, yo le diría a ella lo que sentía, no me importaba el, solo me importaba calmar esa ansiedad que crecía poco a poco en mí, esa ansiedad de tocarla de estar con ella.

Ella no lo sabia, y esa era la idea, que ella no se enterara de que Sasuke regresaba, así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella sin que nadie interrumpiera, debo admitir que peque de ingenuo y tal vez de soberbio, me sentí seguro de que ella aceptaría estar conmigo sin importar que el estuviera aquí, por eso decidí que lo haría ese día, por el simple gusto de verlo lamentarse al no tenerla.

Ahora, soy yo quien se lamenta, pues podré tenerla a ella pero no a su corazón, y esto que siento ahora si puedo decir con seguridad, que es tristeza y desesperación, porque yo ya no se que hacer por ella, no se si estaría bien dejarla, o simplemente llevar esto hasta el final, yo daría todo por verla feliz, pero juro que ahora yo no tengo idea de que hacer.

Y me pregunto.

En que momento fue que me vi involucrado en esto, quiza en el momento en que le dije que la amaba, quizá en el momento que ella me dijo que esperaba un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha ,o quizá cuando le dije que eso no me importaba ,que quería que se casara conmigo.

Que egoísta seria el pedirle que no lo amara, cuando lo ha hecho durante toda su vida ,que clase de persona seria ,si le pidiera que dejara de verlo a escondidas ,o peor aun, cómo podría yo pedirle a el que se alejara de ella ,cuando se que ni yo podría hacerlo ,pueden pedirme a mi cualquier cosa ,pero no me pidan que deje de amarla se muy bien que el tampoco podría ,que hacer entonces ,cuando sabes que la persona que esta a tu lado en este instante ,no te ama.

-Buenas noches, Sai- dijo Sakura, acercándose a el y dándole un corto beso en los labios –Descansa, mañana tienes que irte de misión ¿recuerdas?-le dijo la chica acostándose a su lado.

-Si, lo se, parto temprano-respondió el –Tu también descansa- dijo Sai, abrazándola por la espalda.

La sintió moverse un poco incomoda ante este acto, más sin embargo el no la soltó.

-Y Sakura-le dijo Sai –Te amo-

Ella no respondió, Sai dolido decidió alejarse de ella, pero Sakura le tomo la mano, obligándolo a volver a su antigua posición.

-Y no sabes cuanto te agradezco por eso- susurro la chica.

Y que se supone que debo hacer ante esto.

En una historia con cuatro culpables y dos victimas.

¿Quien gana en este juego?….._el que soporte mas._

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que los vi.

Y debo admitir que jamás en mi vida había sentido un dolor tan grande.

En mi vida nunca he tenida nada que sea absolutamente mio, y se que quizás nunca lo tendré, pero el amar a Sasuke de esta manera, tan cruel, tan desesperadamente, tan egoístamente es algo mió y solo mió.

Se que en este mundo nadie nunca podría amar de la manera en que yo lo hago, nadie nunca entendería esto que siento.

Amor, me han dicho miles de cosas sobre el amor, que es incondicional, que es sincero, que es puro.

Pero lo que yo siento, lo siento de una manera tan horrible, que a veces me da miedo darme cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer por amor ,yo haría cualquier cosa por el ,porque me ame ,que me ame como yo lo amo.

Y no lo haré….._no quiero hacerlo._

No quiero dejarlo, y nunca lo haré, no me importa, no me importa si se ve con ella a escondidas, no me importa porque el va ser mió toda la vida, pero de ella solo lo será unas cuantas horas, no lo voy a dejar nunca, no me importa si la ama a ella mas que a nada en el mundo no me importa si susurra su nombre cuando me hace el amor, no me importa escucharlo nombrarla en sueños, lo juro no me importa.

No me importa, ver su mirada perdida y saber que esta soñando con algún día poder estar con ella, no me importa porque se que solo será eso, un sueño, por siempre, porque no lo voy a dejar nunca.

Y aquí voy de nuevo, y no puedo evitarlo, nadie nunca me ha enseñado a querer, a comprender, a perdonar, a tolerar nunca nadie me ha hablado con amabilidad, con un poco de comprensión, con paciencia, con respeto.

Solo el.

Y por eso no lo voy a dejar, porque el es mió, desde la primera vez que lo vi y me perdí en sus hermoso ojos, me dije que en este mundo no habría un hombre como el, y que por eso, el debía ser mió.

Y yo haría cualquier cosa para que el se quede conmigo…._cualquier cosa._

Incluso pedirle a ella que le mienta.

_Nunca había hablado con ella, esa fue la primera vez._

_Me dirigí a su casa apenas me entere de la 'buena noticia' toque la puerta esperando que estuviera sola, abrió y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su mirada ,al instante se puso a la defensiva ,no valdría de nada pues estaba claro que yo podía ganarle sin mucho esfuerzo._

_-Tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo –le dije intentando calmarla un poco._

_-¿Qué quieres habla de una vez?-me dijo ella._

_-Vine a hablarte de mujer a mujer, Sakura- con eso obtuve toda su atención, así que decidí continuar –Yo lo amo y no sabes cuanto-_

_-No mas que yo, creeme-_

_-He luchado, Sakura, he luchado por su amor, para que me ame-_

_-Yo también luche-_

_-Se que he perdido, y por eso vengo a pedirte piedad- ella me miro incrédula, pero relajo el semblante con lo que le dije –Yo no tengo a nadie, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, nada, yo lo deje todo para seguirlo ,para estar con el, no le pedí nada, jamás se lo he pedido ,solo me dedique a entregarle todo lo que pude, se bien que el no me ama ,Sakura ,se que te ama a ti ,así que tu te quedas con todo-le dije ,esperando haber logrado mi cometido._

_-No me quedo con todo, me quedo con lo que merezco, he luchado toda una vida por esto- dijo ella, intentando sonar segura, pero en ese instante supe que la tenia donde quería._

_-Ahora tienes lo único que te faltaba para que tu vida fuera perfecta, tienes amigos que te aman, padres que te adoran, maestros que están orgullosos de ti, eres fuerte ,eres bonita ,tienes ya un bebe en tu vientre y tendrás al hombre que amas ,que amamos y yo me quedo con nada- dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos –nadie nunca me había visto llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo ,lo único que te voy a pedir ahora es que lo hagas muy feliz-_

_-¿te vas?-_

_-Si, porque aquí ya no nos queda nada a mí y a mi hijo, estaremos bien, después de todo.......es un Uchiha-_

_Ella ya no escuchaba, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la casa la vi temblar un poco y luego volteo a verme._

_-Yo no quiero dejar a un niño sin padre-_

_-Tu eres la que manda ahora, tu eres quien decide- y no pude estar mas en lo cierto._

_-¿El no lo sabe verdad? No sabe que estoy embarazada-_

_-No, no se lo he dicho-_

_-No se lo digas, el se enterara solo-_

_-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunte, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ésa niña sacrificaba a su hijo por otro._

_-Vete, Karin, esta conversación nunca ocurrió-_

_-¿No se lo dirás? ¿No le dirás que vas a tener un hijo suyo?-_

_-A partir de ahora, este niño que estoy esperando no es suyo-_

Debo admitir que desde ese momento deje de verla como la niña caprichosa que lo único que quería era quitarme a mi Sasuke.

En ese momento entendí porque Sasuke la amaba tanto.

Yo no se al final de todo quien se rendirá primero.

Lo único que se ,es que en esta historia con cuatro culpables y dos victimas ,solo tiene un ganador y juro que esa seré yo.

* * *

fin del capitulo 6!!!!!!!

gracias por todos sus reviews les agradesco bastante el apoyo a ver que tal les perece este cao laverdad no sabia muy bien que es lo que sai podria pensar asiq ue improvise!!!!!!!

dejen comentarios con sus dudas o sus quejas ,cada review que me dejan me hace mas feliz ^^

porseaca aclaraciones:

Una historia con cuatro culpables (sasu,saku,)

dos victimas (los bebes)

Nos vemos.

Jessy.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-conversación-

_-pensamientos-_

Naruto obviamente no es mió

* * *

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se pregunta ella, y no encuentra la respuesta, como soportar todo esto, en que momento esta historia se complico tanto, y cierra los ojos deseando que todo aquello fuese tan solo un mal sueño.

¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que en tu historia jamás habrá final feliz?

Ella solo es otra chica loca que esta hambrienta de su amor.

¿Quién gana en esta batalla? ¿Cuál es el premio?

El, está afuera.

Y ella esta aquí adentro………_llorando_.

Se acerca lentamente, ella sonríe al verlo llegar

Intenta ocultar sus lagrimas, pero es muy tarde……….._el ya las vio._

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta el., intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No-responde ella, y lo abraza con fuerza, porque solo en sus brazos puede olvidar todo el dolor que siente su corazon, porque lo amaba en serio lo amaba, mas que a nada en este mundo.

¿Y estaba bien, verdad?

Amarlo asi, no puede estar mal.

El suspira resignado, pues sabe que ella no le va a decir nada.

-Entonces vamonos- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¿A donde?- pregunta ella.

-A donde sea- dice el, y sonríe.

Porque amarla asi, no puede estar mal ¿Verdad?

Porque ha tratado y tratado y no ha encontrado una solución ¿Cómo poder dejar de amarla?

No pueden pedirle que deje de abrazarla, de tocarla ,de besarla, de adorarla.

Porque ella era suya, suya incluso antes de nacer, no pueden pedirle que no la ame, eso no lo puede hacer.

El es otro chico loco que esta hambriento de su amor.

* * *

-Háblame- pidió Sasuke, al verla tan callada.

Ella no respondió, solo continuo mirando el cielo.

-Háblame- volvió a pedir el.

-A veces es mejor quedarse callada, sobre todo cuando se bien que nos quedan pocas horas-respondió Sakura – Y no quiero pelear contigo- dijo ella sentándose en el pasto.

Sasuke no respondio, el tampoco quería arruinar las pocas horas que tenia para estar con ella.

-Recuéstate otra vez, todavía es temprano –dijo el chico, jalándola hacia el.

-Me gusta este lugar ,solía venir con Ino todo el tiempo, ya sabes en esos años que estuviste fuera- dijo Sakura –Es un lugar muy tranquilo, para los que quieren escapar-susurro la chica y se abrazo mas fuerte al cuerpo del moreno que descansaba a su lado.

-hmp-

-¿Lo ves? Yo que me pongo sentimental y tu respondes con monosilabos, eres un insensible- le acuso la chica.

El soltó una risa suave, y la abrazo.

-Tú dijiste que era mejor no hablar-le dijo el chico, dándole un corto beso en los labios –Es hora de volver- dijo Sasuke parándose.

-Sasuke-

El se gira a verla y sonríe con tristeza, que mas quisiera el que estar con ella para siempre, pero………………

-¿Cuánto tiempo más durara esto?-le pregunta ella mirando al suelo.

-No puedo responder a esa pregunta, Sakura, lo sabes-

-No me quiero ir- dice la chica con lagrimas en los ojos –Quedémonos aquí esta noche ¿si? Solo hoy, por favor- pidió la chica.

El cierra los ojos y suspira.

-No podemos, ya lo sabes-

-Nunca podremos ¿verdad? Esto es demasiado para mí, Sasuke, yo ya no puedo mas con esto-dijo ella alejándose del lugar.

El no tardo en alcanzarla.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto el chico sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Lejos de ti, creí que era obvio-

-No te comportes como una niña, porfavor si se nota que no lo eres-dijo el con rabia dándole un vistazo al vientre de la joven.

La chica lo miro con odio y con su brazo libre se toco el abultado vientre –No digas cosas de las cuales luego te vas a arrepentir, Sasuke-dijo ella soltándose de su agarre y continuando con su camino.

Nuevamente el la alcanzo.

-Me estas diciendo que aquí termina todo, te largas así como si nada- pregunto Sasuke sosteniéndola de ambos brazos.

-Acéptalo ,sabes tan bien como yo que esto algún día tendría que acabar- dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma.

-Si pero no ahora, aun no-susurro el chico en el oído de la joven, acariciando su cabello con una mano.

-Ahora eres tu quien se comporta como un niño, déjame ya –le pido ella colocando sus manos en las mejillas del Uchiha –Acéptalo ,es mejor así-dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la frente ,se giro con la intensión de irse ,pero el muchacho la apreso entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica repitiendo incansablemente:

-Aun no, aun es muy pronto-

Ella lloro amargamente, no podía alejarse de el, desde que habían empezado a verse lo había intentado tantas veces y nunca lo había logrado y quizás jamás lo lograría.

-Quedémonos aquí esta noche- le dijo Sasuke mientras repartía besos por el cuello de la chica.

Ella suspiro, como respuesta solo le acaricio el cabello.

Sasuke se abrazo a ella con fuerza.

Nunca dejaría que se alejara de el.

Ella no podía alejarse de el, Sasuke jamás lo permitiría.

¿Egoísta?

Si, sí lo era, porque la quería solo para el, cuanto quisiera estar con ella cada segundo de su vida, cada día, cada mañana, cada noche, cada atardecer ,tenerla solo algunas horas no era suficiente ,por eso aprovecharía cada segundo para amarla y abrazarla y hacerle ver que jamás nadie la podrá amar como lo hace el.

-Bésame-le pidió Sasuke, y ella obedeció -¿Te das cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti?-le pregunto mientras la acorralaba contra un árbol, por supuesto con sumo cuidado pues no olvidaba que ella estaba embarazada……_de otro._

Ella solo asintió.

-Y aun así pensabas dejarme ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que haría yo sin ti?-le pregunto el mientras abría su blusa.

-Casarte-le respondió ella, mirándolo con reproche.

-No me mires así, tú también vas a casarte-dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar cuanto le dolía eso.

Ella solo desvió la vista, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía, no podía decirle porque es que iba a casarse con Sai,no podia decirle cual era el verdadero motivo.

-¿Crees que alguien mas podría hacerte sentir así? ¿Quien más podría hacerte el amor como yo lo hago?- pregunto Sasuke.

Ella guardo silencio, la respuesta era obvia.

-Nadie-se respondió el mismo –Por eso no puedes alejarte de mi, no puedes dejarme sin ti-dijo el recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-No puedo, Sasuke, nunca te voy a dejar- le dijo ella, besando el rostro del chico con cariño y acariciando sus cabellos.

El cerro los ojos y emitió un suspiro……._cuanto la amaba._

* * *

Aqui les dejo el capitulo 7 que es mas que nada para que vean como es que va la relacion de los personajes.

Este capitulo fue escrito gracias a la insìracion de la cancion ''The way I was'' de maroon 5.(amo a esa banda)

Y el momento de la boda de Saku ya se acerca.

Cuidense gracias por su apoyo.

dejen reviews con sus comentarios y sus dudas.

Jessy.


	8. Chapter 8

Las dejo con el capitulo 8.

-conversación-

_-pensamientos-_

Naruto obviamente no es mió

* * *

Capitulo 8

Se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de ese cuarto……._otra vez._

Se sentía bien al estar ahí ,le traía recuerdos ,esos años donde nada importaba ,solo esperar a que su hermano llegara de sus misiones y decidiera pasar por ahí y contarle un cuento ,casi nunca lo hacia ,pero siempre lo sentía entrar y cerrar las ventanas ,acomodar sus frazadas y luego irse.

Su madre siempre fue muy cariñosa, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de entrar a su habitación y hacer lo que Itachi hacia, sin embargo siempre les decía lo mucho que los quería, su padre era muy serio, pero siempre le decía como debía de ser un Uchiha y en ocasiones, no muchas, les decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos.

Al estar ahí en esa habitación, no podía evitar preguntarse como seria tener una familia, se preguntaba si es que cometerían los mismos errores que cometieron sus antepasados.

Sonrió al recordar lo que Naruto le dijo esa vez, cuando regreso a Konoha.

_-Aquí empezamos de nuevo, ahora es nuestro turno de escribir una nueva historia, Sasuke-teme, ahora nos toca a nosotros cometer nuestros propios errores, pelear nuestra propias guerras, pero no te preocupes teme siempre que estemos juntos nada nos va a derrotar-_

Sus propios errores………

Cerró los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro.

Sonrió al notar que las cosas si estaban cambiando, cuando Naruto por fin ascienda a Hokage dentro de dos semanas, todo habrá iniciado.

Luego esta aldea empezaría por fin a cambiar, no más errores, no mas desgracia, no más dolor, al fin esta aldea tendría la paz que merece.

Al fin los ninjas de esta aldea tendrian un motivo mas para luchar, un motivo que no sea, venganza, poder u odio.

Al fin los ninjas de esta ladea podrían luchar por amor, como siempre debió ser.

Y agradeció que su hijo……._y el de Sakura._

No tengan la nesecidad de conocer el amargo sabor de la venganza.

Sonrió una vez más, pues sabia que ya no habría que preocuparse por cometer errores pasados

_Lo dejo en tus manos…dobe._

* * *

Como siempre, cada vez que Sasuke desidia desaparecer todo el día, a Karin le gustaba pasear por Konoha, aunque sabia muy bien que su presencia en esa aldea no era muy grata, sobre todo porque los aldeanos sospechaban que el sorpresivo matrimonio entre la doctora Haruno y el jefe de el escuadrón AMBU Sai, tenia algo que ver con los embarazos contemporáneos de Sakura y Karin, considerando que la aldea esperaba con entusiasmo la obvia unión entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Así que ella era la mala de la película, y como le encantaba a Karin ser la mala.

Después de pasarse toda la mañana y parte de la tarde caminando por esa tonta aldea y claro depuse de cruzarse con unos cuantos conocidos, como por ejemplo ese chico Hyuuga y su estupida novia, quién por cierto la miro con desprecio….. ¿_Como se llamaba? Algo así como ton-ta ,ta-tan, bueno no importa._

También se encontró con el kaze-kage y sus hermanos, al menos el sexy pelirrojo si fue un poco educado y la saludo con un:

-_Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san-_

A Karin le gustaron mucho sus palabras, pero claro eso no duro mucho pues la estupida de su hermana no tardo en intervenir.

_-Gaara, ESA señorita no es la esposa Uchiha Sasuke y al menos para nosotros jamás lo será, solo una mujer podrá ser llamada así por nosotros y no es esta- dijo Sabaku no Temari, para luego dirigirle una mirada de repulsión y llevarse a sus hermanos de ahí ,no sin antes decir –Debemos pasar por la casa de Sakura-chan primero-_

Ha y por supuesto no podía faltar la querida rubia oxigenada y su patético novio, el pobre imbesil tuvo que sostenerla para que no se le lanzara encima.

_-Esta embarazada, Ino, no puedes golpearla-_

A Karin le encantaban esas cosas, que la odiaran la hacia muy feliz

En fin, ya casi iba a anochecer y Karin se dirigía al barrio Uchiha a paso lento

Encontró la puerta abierta y eso le sorprendió, pues Sasuke jamás la dejaba así, por eso el mismo el dio una llave.

Incluso sabiendo muy bien que no podría defenderse en caso de que fuera un ataque decidió entrar ,pues sabia que alguien estaba ocultando su chacra y ella quería saber quien era.

Dio un paso dentro de la casa principal del barrio Uchiha y al ver a esa persona se quedo helada.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?-

* * *

-Te juro que por mas que lo he intentado no logro encontrarle un sentido a esto que estas haciendo – dijo Ino, quien se encontraba recostada en la gran cama.

Hinata le lanzo una sutil mirada de advertencia, desde el otro lado de la habitación sentada a la puerta del baño, esperando a que Sakura terminara de devolver toda su cena.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ino.

Hinata decidió permanecer callada preguntándose si es que Ino conocía el significado de la palabra 'tacto'

-Sakura-san ¿estas bien?-

-Si Hinata muchas gracias- respondió la chica saliendo del baño y caminando hacia la cama.

-Claro que no estas bien ,Sakura no te hace bien montar en cólera considerando que ya casi vas a cumplir 9 meses de embarazo- le reprocho Ino.

- Yo no 'monte en cólera' solo que de veras me molesta que todos quieran meterse en mi vida- dijo la pelirrosa recostándose al lado de Ino.

-Tsunade –sama no se mete en tu vida, para ella es como si fueras su hija, solo quiere lo mejor para ti, Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata dejándose caer en la cama a los pies de Sakura e Ino.

-Deberías escucharla de vez en cuando, puede que esa vieja este loca, pero tiene sus momentos Sakura- dijo Ino – Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti no queremos que cometas un gran error-

-Lo se, pero es mi vida y el precio de mis errores solo los pagare yo algún día- dijo Sakura tratando de dar por zanjado el tema.

Hinata e Ino intercambiaron una mirada llena de angustia y al final Ino desidio hablar, Hinata le susurro al oído:

-Hazlo con tacto-

Ino asintió y miro a su amiga, le acaricio los cabellos y le dijo:

-No me mientas, Sakura, se que estas asustada, y no es para menos….falta tan poco, y también se que entiendes que no serás tu la que pague por eses errores- Sakura se removió en su sitio, tratando de ponerse de pie.

–Escúchanos Sakura, solo queremos ayudarte- dijo Hinata con la voz apagada le dolía tanto ver así a su amiga.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto por favor solo déjenlo así- rogó Sakura.

-No puedes pedirnos eso, tú sabes que tenemos razón ¿Hasta cuando duraran tus mentiras? Cuando ese niño crezca y se encuentre con que tiene el kekengenkay de los Uchiha ¿Qué le vas a decir?- dijo Ino, tratando de entrar en razón a su amiga –Te hemos seguido el juego hasta ahora, Sakura, pero ya no mas, es hora de que veas la realidad- le grito la rubia.

-Ino-san por favor- le pidió Hinata abrazando a Sakura, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No Hinata ¿Hasta cuando Sakura? En algún momento Sasuke va a tener que saberlo –

-¿Saber que? – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

_Continuara.............._

* * *

Hola lamento mucho la tardanza chicas, pero tuve una crisis de inspiración, tal vez por eso este capitulo este un poco tonto y no logren encontrarle un sentido, pero es lo que hay por ahora, solo aviso que esta historia ya esta por terminar le doy como maximo dos capitulos mas, gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews me suben el ánimo.

si la verdad es que si hay suspenso pues como ya dije ,esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin ,asi que los secretos deben descubrirse de una buena vez ,pues las mentiras no duran para siempre ,al final siempre se saben.

Ojala y cuando este fic llegue a su fin haya logrado colmar sus expectativas.

dejen reviews con sus opiniones y dudas.

Gracias.

Jessy .


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas, lamento mucho el retraso, pero como prometí aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, espero cumplir con sus expectativas, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas y aquellos que siempre me dejan reviews el capitulo va dedicado a ustedes, y sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo.

-conversación-

_-pensamientos-_

Naruto obviamente no es mió

* * *

Capitulo 9

_-Ino-san por favor- le pidió Hinata abrazando a Sakura, quien lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-No Hinata ¿Hasta cuando Sakura? En algún momento Sasuke va a tener que saberlo –_

_-¿Saber que? – dijo una voz desde la puerta._

-Pues que mas, teme, que Sakura-chan y tu serán los padrinos de nuestra boda ¿verdad hina-chan?- dijo Naruto al instante, acercándose a Hinata y a Sakura.

-hmp-

- Bueno Sakura ya debe irse a casa y yo también de seguro shikamaru estará como loco y que decir de Sai, fue un gusto Hinata, gracias por todo Naruto, hasta pronto Sasuke- dijo Ino tomando a Sakura de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Sakura- la llamo Sasuke

Ino soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que Hinata y Naruto se dirigían una mirada de comprensión.

-Bueno estaré abajo, no te tardes Sakura- dijo Ino.

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y al poco tiempo Sasuke ya la estaba besando.

-te vez bien, te sienta el embarazo- le susurro Sasuke al oído, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera por completo.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-

-Nada es solo que el parte de tu boda aun no me ha llegado- se burlo él.

-Es porque no estas invitado-

-Acaso crees que armaría un escándalo en la iglesia o algo por el estiló, tal vez piensas que me pondría de pie cuando digan "_el que tenga algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice, hable ahora o calle para siempre''_- dijo el chico separándose de ella y soltando una sonora carcajada –Déjame decirte Sa-ku-ra lo equivocada que estas-

La chica lo miro con rencor y se giro dispuesta a irse, sin embargo no pudo pues el chico la había tomado de la muñeca impidiendo así que ella se alejara.

Hastiada la chica le enfrento con la mirada y se soltó de su agarre

-¿Y ahora que?- le pregunto.

-Tu tampoco estas invitada a mi boda- le dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, Sasuke- dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada hacia un punto cualquiera, tratando de evitar su mirada.

El chico la abrazo con cuidado y beso sus cabellos y su rostro y suspiro con frustración al notar que ella aun no lo miraba.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Sakura.

-¿Me dirás de que estaban hablando cuando Naruto y yo entramos?-

- De que crees tu, pues de la boda de Naruto y Hinata-

-No te creo- le dijo el chico para después besarla con desesperación, pues no tenia idea de cuando seria la próxima vez que lo haría.

-Sabes que no me importa- le contesto la chica, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba su rostro.

Se oyó un ruido desde afuera del cuarto y luego unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

-Sakura ya es tarde, Sai me acecinara por haberte llevado tanto tiempo-

Sakura suspiro y se alejo de Sasuke quien le dedico una mirada llena de esas palabras que a ella tanto le aterraban no quería escucharlas de el y mucho menos quería sentirlas, pero era la verdad el la amaba y ella a el también.

-Ya debo irme –le dijo ella

Sasuke no respondió solo se quedo ahí en medio de la habitación, viendo como ella se alejaba de el, quizás para siempre.

-Te amo-

Fueron dos palabras muy simples y al mismo tiempo tan complejas, las que hicieron que ella se detuviera y se girara a mirarlo con tantas preguntas en la mente, el la miraba fijamente y no se vio en el ni un ápice de temor o dudas cuando se acerco a ella y la beso, no con desesperación, no con deseo ni lujuria, si no con una devoción inmensa hacia ella y con un amor tan grande que la chica no pudo evitar llorar.

Al dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y Naruto, Sakura se pregunto si podría vivir sin el, se pregunto si es que los milagros en serio existían porque de verdad que ahora necesitaría uno para no casarse con Sai.

Y Sasuke necesitaría unos cuantos mas para librarse de Karin.

* * *

_Dio un paso dentro de la casa principal del barrio Uchiha y al ver a esa persona se quedo helada._

_-¿Tu? ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?-_

-Hay por favor después de tanto tiempo me recibes de esa manera- le dijo el chico quien estaba recostado en el sillón y la miraba fijamente con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

-No lo repetiré otra vez ¿Qué mierda haces aquí suigetsu?- le dijo Karin mirándolo con odio.

-Veo que era verdad lo que se decía, la zorra mayor va a ser mama- dijo Suigetsu riéndose estruendosamente –Pobre criatura que hizo el para merecer esto-

-No te permito que me hables así en mi propia casa, lárgate de aquí-

-¿Tu casa? Por favor Karin no me hagas reír- dijo el parándose del mueble y acercándose a ella, la chica retrocedía por cada paso que el daba, hasta que quedo acorralada entre el cuerpo del chico y la pared.

-No he venido a buscarte a ti si es lo que piensas, Karin no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, a menos claro que me estés ocultando algo, a mí y a Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu muy cerca de ella.

-Por supuesto que no estoy ocultando nada, idiota es solo que tu simple presencia me molesta, así que quítate de encima imbesil –le respondió al chica ocultando su nerviosismo al tenerlo ahí presente ,esto no se lo esperaba.

-Bueno pues la verdad vine a ver a Sasuke-

-¿A Sasuke para que?-

-Eso a ti no te importa, pero bueno en fin, debo presentar el reporte de una misión que me encargo-

-¿Qué misión?-

-Ya te he dicho demasiado sabes y tu aun no haz dicho nada-le cuestiono Suigetsu mirando su vientre –Así que al fin lo lograste ¿verdad? Lo tienes aun a costa de su propia felicidad, hay Karin, crei que al menos estar embarazada te haría recapacitar-

-Me voy a casar con el la próxima semana, así que si, se puede decir que gane- dijo Karin.

-¿Qué ganaste karin?- dijo el chico mirándola con rencor –Ganaste toda una vida de desprecio por parte de el, ganaste noches de soledad aun con su presencia –

-Pero al menos lo tengo, Suigetsu lo tengo y es mió- le dijo la pelirroja, acercándose hacia donde el estaba.

-Yo te hubiera dado todo, Karin, yo te hubiera hecho feliz- le dijo el alejándose de ella y acercándose a la ventana.

-Pero no eres el, y yo lo quiero a el, Suigetsu yo solo lo quiero a el-

-Supongo que sabes que nunca lo tendrás ¿verdad? , no es tuyo y nunca lo será y tampoco ese niño es solo tuyo Karin yo se que Sasuke no es su padre -

-Cállate maldito infeliz, no te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo-

-Yo se que ese niño es mió- dijo Suigetsu.

Karin se quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared que se encontraba en frente.

-¿no dices nada?-

-Lárgate- susurro la chica.

-Veremos hasta cuando te dura la mentira, Karin-

-Lárgate infeliz –grito ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Iré a buscar a Sasuke, lo siento Karin, pero los malos nunca ganan- dijo el chico dándole un beso en la cabeza para luego desaparecer, dejando a la pelirroja llorando amargamente en el suelo de la sala.

* * *

Estaba a 3 días de su boda y extrañamente no se sentía feliz, tenía dentro de si una opresión tan grande que a veces le costaba trabajo respirar, pues sabía que esto estaba mal que estaba muy mal, el trato de convenserce a si mismo día y noche que eso era lo correcto, que el también debía ser feliz.

Trato de convenserce de que el merecía tenerla mas que Sasuke, que el merecía tener al fin algo que sea absolutamente suyo.

Pero sabia que eso no era verdad, esa mujer no era suya y mucho menos ese hijo que ella llevaba en el vientre.

¿Por qué entonces se empeñaba en mentirse?

Porque la amaba y eso no estaba bien, amarla así con mentiras, no estaba bien, porque el sabia lo que hasta ahora los demás solo habían adivinado, el lo sabia y tenia tanto miedo.

Si, el AMBU de la raíz entrenado para no temerle a absolutamente nada a nada excepto a sus sentimientos.

Porque por nada del mundo debía perderla no podía perderla y si para tenerla debía permanecer callado, ocultándole la verdad a la mujer que amaba así lo haría, pero ahora ya no quería hacerlo más.

El quería que ella fuera feliz, era todo lo que quería, así que por primera vez haría lo que el creía correcto sin importar lo que los demás le dijeran.

Entro en la casa y la vio sentada en la alfombra de la estancia, lloraba sin parar y por lo que pudo escuchar maldecía a alguien con todos los insultos que se sabía.

-Creo que vengo en un mal momento- dijo el joven AMBU.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Karin, mientras se ponía de pie y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Vengo a decirte que ya no puedo mas con esto- dijo Sai.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que ya no voy a seguir con esta farsa-

-No puedes hacer esto-

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Karin, solo que me pareció justo que lo supieras antes de que vaya con el a decírselo-

-No te atrevas, no puedes hacerlo-

-Lo haré-

-Aun sabiendo que la perderás en el mismo instante en el que habrás la boca-

-Lo haré por ella-

-Que heroico de tu parte, y que estupido también-dijo Karin soltando una carcajada, para depuse mirarlo con seriedad- En serio vas a hacerlo ,estando a atan solo pocos días para tu boda, vas a echar por la borda todo lo que hiciste para poder estar con ella-

-Esto no se trata de mí, sino de ti porque sabes que en cuanto se lo diga el te va a dejar e ira a buscarla-

-Cállate imbesil, que no te das cuenta que al final los dos perdemos-

-A mi ya no me importa ganar- le dijo Sai.

-Pues ve y dile a esa que ya no te quieres casar con ella, pero ni siquiera te atrevas a decirle a Sasuke que el hijo que Sakura esta esperando es suyo- le grito Karin.

-¿Qué?- se escucho desde la puerta.

Y Karin se giro espantada.

-¿Qué dijiste Karin?- le grito Sasuke acercándose a ella para zarandearla de los hombros.

Las palabras no salían de su garganta y Karin estaba aterrada, de pronto un dolor mas fuerte que el que sentía en sus hombros la hizo hincarse de rodillas en el suelo.

Sai se apresuro a ayudar a Sauce y Suigetsu, quien se encontraba en la puerta se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-Ha roto fuentes, Sasuke, va a dar a luz-

……………_continuara._

* * *

Gracias a todas por el tiempo que se toman para leer mi fic.

Esto ya esa por acabar, gracias a todas.

Dejen comentarios con sus dudas y opiniones.

See you.

Jessy.


	10. Chapter 10

Llevaban ahí mas de 7 horas y aun no se sabia nada de Karin, el estaba recostado en la pared de la sala de espera con muchas preguntas en la mente.

Tantas preguntas.

_¿Sakura iva a tener un hijo suyo?_

El iva a preguntárselo a Sai, mas este desapareció a penas llegaron al hospital.

_Sakura......_

Y ella como estaría, también habría entrado en trabajo de parto o quizás seguía preparando todo para su tan ansiada boda.

Pero si Sakura iba a tener un hijo suyo ¿Por qué no decírselo? ¿Porque ocultarle algo tan importante como eso?

Se sentía traicionado, usado.

Sus propios amigos le ocultaron todo esto.

Naruto, ese teme también lo sabia.

Karin, le mintió también y si era mentira y si talvez el niño que Karin estaba esperando no era suyo.

¿Habría una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores? ¿Sakura y su hijo le permitirían formar una familia?

Tenía que saberlo y en esa misma sala había alguien que podría contestarle algunas de sus preguntas.

- Sasuke- le llamo Suigetsu, quien se había acercado a el y ahora se miraban fijamente.

- Yo debo decirte algo- dijo el peliblanco, Sasuke le invito a continuar con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando el chico estaba a punto de hablar Shizune se acerco a ellos con expresión preocupada.

- Uchiha-san es Karin –dijo la asistente de la Hokage.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Sasuke, Suigetsu se situó a su lado y ambos escuchaban atentamente lo que la medico del decía, Sasuke noto que su compañero trato de ocultar su dolor al escuchar las noticias, mas si embargo en su rostro se formo una mueca de sufrimiento.

Karin no era una de las mejores personas que había conocido, pero lo amaba y de eso no había dudas, por eso le agradecía y también le había afectado escuchar eso.

-Quiere verte, Sasuke y luego a ti Suigetsu no le queda mucho tiempo- informo la Hokage quien acababa de salir de la habitación.

Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto apresurado, nunca le habían gustado esos momentos y en ese cuarto olía a muerte, dolia perder a un camarada porque Karin era eso, una compañera, que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo con el.

La vio tendida en la cama, con el rostro pálido, las huellas de las lagrimas se habían secado ya, al instante fijo la mirada en el.

-Sasuke- murmuro la pelirroja y el se acerco a ella, dejo que la chica tomara su mano –Perdón- sollozo ella – perdón por arruinarlo todo, lo siento, pero ella te ama y va a tener un hijo tuyo quédate con ella, y se muy feliz- le pidió Karin sosteniendo su mano con mas fuerza.

Sasuke no dijo nada, no sabia que decirle, pero Karin le acababa de confirmar que Sakura iva a tener un hijo de el, lo que quería saber ahora era ¿Qué había pasado con su bebe?

-No debí haberlo hecho, pero tenia que intentarlo, lo siento tanto, mi bebe esta a salvo y seguirá estándolo sin mi, porque no me necesita, no quiero ser un obstáculo para el como lo fui contigo- le dijo la chica en un susurro.

-Al menos deberías intentar quedarte por el-

-No quiero hacerle daño, Sasuke, yo no se amar, como podría darle lo que necesita a ese pequeño niño si ni a su padre pude dárselo- sollozo Karin.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?- le pregunto el.

- Es Suigetsu –dijo ella. - No me queda mucho tiempo, por eso solo debo pedirte un favor-

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y espero a que ella continuara.

- Di que me amas- le pidió ella –solo eso por favor y podré irme ya-

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto y le dio un suave apretón a su mano.

-Creo que al final hiciste lo correcto, Karin, dices que no sabes amar, sin embargo preferiste la vida de tu hijo a la tuya propia- le dijo el chico.

Karin sonrió débilmente y entrelazo sus dedos con los del muchacho.

- Te amo- dijo el chico soltándose delicadamente de su agarre y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke- dijo ella –Dile a Suigetsu que pase por favor- pido la chica.

Sasuke le dio una ultima mirada y salio del cuarto sabiendo que nunca mas volvería a ver a esa mujer que tanto lo amo.

* * *

Ya iba a dar a luz, la futura esposa del amor de su vida.

Y ahora si lo perdería para siempre, porque ella no podía luchar contra eso, ella no era nadie par dejar a un niño sin padre, como decirle a Sasuke que ella también espera un hijo suyo, no seria capaz de hacer algo así.

Por eso ahora estaba ahí en su habitación, mirando su vestido de novia.

_Perfecto.........._

¿Entonces porque no podía parar de llorar?

Es que era mucho pedir un final feliz para su historia y hace mucho que lo había comprendido, porque siempre alguien debe ganar y otro perder.

_Y ella perdió........._

Escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse y supuso que seria Sai, se limpio las lagrimas al instante, pues el no era culpable de su dolor.

- Hola ¿Qué tal te fue hoy día?-le pregunto ella aun sin girarse a verlo.

-Genial fue un día completamente normal excepto por unas cuantas cosas-

Sakura salto en su lugar al reconocer esa voz, se pregunto que rayos hacia ahí si su hijo estaba a punto de nacer y eso si es que ya no había nacido.

-¿Quieres saber que me paso hoy?- pregunto Sasuke desde atrás.

Ella asintió suavemente al sentir como el se acercaba poco a poco.

- Primero, Karin entro en trabajo de parto, luego me entero de que era un parto de ato riesgo, luego me entero de que solo uno de los dos podía sobrevivir o Karin o el niño- dijo el chico.

Sakura emitió un grito de sorpresa y se giro a verlo con preocupación.

El la miro fijamente y continúo avanzando,

-Luego Shizune me dice que Karin ya había tomado una decisión, sin consultarme por cierto-

Sakura lo miro expectante, queria saber cual era el punto de todo esto.

-Ella había decidido morir a cambio del niño-

Sasuke se situó frente a ella y vio como las lagrimas corrían incontrolables por sus mejillas, acerco su mano lentamente y le limpio el rostro, continuo con el relato aun sin quitar sus manos del rostro de la chica.

- Entre a verla y me entere que yo no era el verdadero padre de su hijo-

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon de sorpresa y llevo sus manos a las del moreno.

- Yo se que soy el padre de tu hiho, Sakura- le dijo el Uchiha.

Ella cerró los ojos y continúo sollozando en silencio.

-Solo te pido que por favor no me alejes de ustedes- le pidió el chico estrechándola contra el.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y llevo sus manos hacia su cabello, se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos.

- Y Sai –pregunto ella.

-El te dejo esto- dijo el chico entregándole una carta.

- ¿se fue?-

- Si- murmuro el pelinegro.

Ella sollozo aun mas y lo abrazo con fuerza, el acaricio su vientre abultado y se susurraron palabras de amor el uno al otro.

_Porque a veces los finales felices si existen.................._

_

* * *

_

Epilogo????? dejen comentarios.


	11. Querida Sakura

_Querida Sakura:_

_Yo estoy muy bien , gracias por el regalo que mandaste la verdad es que últimamente está haciendo mucho frio en Suna , sin embargo me encanta este clima , creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto al menos por un tiempo , luego podre continuar con mi viaje por las aldeas ninja , no me gusta mucho estar sin hacer nada por eso siempre me la paso dibujando las dunas y las hermosas tormentas , también dibujo a Gaara , Kankuro y Temari , aunque a ella parece no gustarle mucho que la dibuje mientras golpea a sus hermanos por desordenar la casa , bah nunca entenderé a las mujeres._

_Me alegra mucho saber que en Konoha las cosas marchan bien, tendré que pasarme por ahí a fin de año y conocer al pobre hijo de Naruto , en serio lo compadezco casi tanto como al tuyo , pero bueno que se puede hacer al menos me siento bien al saber que ellos serán muy poderosos , si es que ya no lo son , como sea , espero que te estés cuidando mucho , no hagas mucho esfuerzo , conociéndote apuesto a que no has dejado de trabajar , deberías cuidarte mas Sakura , son gemelos es aun más peligroso que cuando tuviste a Daisuke , lo extraño ya debe de estar muy grande ¿no? Cumplirá 4 este año, la última vez que lo vi era solo un bebe, tengo muchas razones para regresar a Konoha al menos por unos días, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que contarte así que supongo que aquí termina mi carta en respuesta._

_Cuídate mucho, feíta y cuídalos a ellos también ^^ _

_Sai ,_

_Ps: Deja de molestarme ya con esa chica en serio me desespera no para de seguirme creo que me odia o algo por el estilo siempre que puede me empuja o se cae encima mio , no creo que eso sea normal ,como sea , tendré que acostumbrarme porque he decidido quedarme aquí por algún tiempo más._

¿Qué haces?- pregunto una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ella sonrió, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, porque la ha soñado durante toda su vida y es la voz que escucha todas las mañanas al despertar y en las noches cuando se recuesta en la cama y le susurra despacio que descanse, porque él estaba ahí, y jamás se iría, no de nuevo.

Leo la carta que envió Sai , dice que lo más probable es que venga a fines de este año- respondió la chica , ampliando su sonrisa cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodear su cintura y sus manos descansar en su abultado vientre , al instante ella puso sus manos sobre las de su amado y rieron juntos cuando sintieron un movimiento venir desde sus entrañas.

Parece que serán muy activos- dijo Sasuke , ya que esos bebes en serio se movían a veces golpeaban tan fuerte que su pobre madre no podía ni moverse.

Eso parece, pero ya tenemos experiencia con personas hiperactivas, ne Sasuke-kun?- dijo la pelirosa buscando la mirada del Uchiha.

Muy graciosa Sakura , acabas de provocar visiones no muy gratas de nuestros hijos con cabellos rubio y marquitas en la cara ,corriendo por todos lados – exclamo el pelinegro tapándose la cara al imaginar eso.

Sé que amas a Naruto aunque lo niegues- dijo ella quitándole las manos de la cara y colocándolas en su propia cintura.

Sonrió y busco sus labios para regalarle un beso lento y dulce, suave y tierno, como todo lo que ella produce en el, como esos sentimiento que afloran en su persona con solo verla, la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo, y aspiro su aroma.

A veces no podía creer que después de todo, al fin puedan ser felices.

Y su historia solo estaba comenzando.


End file.
